Project Magi
by Kamikaze Bear
Summary: After three months the Neuroi comes even bigger than the one in Romagna, and now there is a New recruit for the newly created 510th Joint Fighter Wing, and what's this? *Gasp, the New Meat's a guy? *Rather than an all Yuri story, it just involves a harem
1. Chapter 1

_**Strike Witches Project: Magi**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Strike Witches, but I wish Humikane Shimada and _**AIC**_ would look at this, since _**GONZO**_'s out of the picture now *sigh*… Humikane Shimada owns Strike Witches by the way

_**Sorry:**_ Hey guys, I'm really, really sorry if this isn't fan service, okay? I know Strike Witches is supposedly only Girls, again, really sorry. But don't worry it's only one guy. And heck, girls might get attracted to this also. Let's not just keep the Strike Witches fan service to ourselves dudes, besides, who wouldn't like a good harem – The Author

**Chapter 1: Testing Phase: I-250 **

After the destruction of the Neuroi Hive in both Gallia and Romanga, it seems peace has yet gone from most parts of Europe, but three months later…

Baltland, 1945

A Baltland reconnaissance squadron was patrolling by the Baltland Sea. Then all of the sudden…

"Hey guys, do you see that."

"Hmm… Let me check on it. Huh—what the!"

"What is it?"

"It's, it's-"

"What is it?"

"A Neuroi hive!"

It was a giant Neuroi hive, twice bigger than that of the one in Romagna. A Giant Neuroi ship, the same size of a battleship came down the Hive.

"Unbelievable."

"Crap… The fighting just can't end, can they?"

The Giant Neuroi slowly moved to the land, the Baltland Air Force tried to intercept the Neuroi, but fails to do so. A lot of towns were set ablaze and, the northern part of Baltland had fallen in minutes…

At Moscow, the capital of the Orussia Empire, the Department of defense was ordered by the Emperor to make a weapon powerful enough to be used against the Giant Neuroi, the Project was called, Magi.

One of the researchers was called to give a report to Orussia's Marshal and Minister, Minister Timoshenko.

"Minister Timoshenko. We have, well… some unbelievable news about the new experiment."

"Is it a failure?"

"Well, not really. It has succeeded many test, in the matter of fact sir, it was beyond expectations, yet-"

"Yet, what?"

"Uh well, you see sir, the experiment also turned into a disaster during the final testing and we almost lost the witch too…"

Minister Timoshenko was disappointed and asked "is the witch alright?"

"Yes sir. She is in the intensive care unit at the hospital, she is really injured. It also seems that the failure was due to an anomaly we found during the testing phase. It seems that the witch is in her stable level of magic, but we have seen in the records that the magic engine in the Project is making its own magical energy that it combines with the Magic power of the Witch that caused the magical engine to overload."

"I see. So have you found a solution?"

"Well, indeed sir, we sent someone here for the project."

The researcher gave the Minister the person's documents

"Hmm? Why did you pick this one?"

"Isn't it allowed?"

"No, it's not that, this is an ordinary person, especially he can't even use magic because he can't be a witch."

"Exactly sir, we also noticed that this engine makes its own magical energy, so if we put an ordinary person here, it could stabilize the magical engine and the Project would be a success. Also, unlike the Warlock and the Yamato Neurofication, we won't need a Neuroi core fragment, making a Zero percent chance for this to go berserk."

"Yet, one thing why we use witches is their shields, right?"

"That is one problem sir, we still don't know much about that."

"Hmm… could you at least try making a shield, it would be really risky not to give the pilot a shield. We cannot lose this man. He is too valuable in our air force. We can't send a defenseless man against the Giant Neurois at the Baltland Sea."

"Yes sir, we will do what we can about this project."

"Okay… I have high expectations from this Project, and more importantly from the man you called, he is our top ace in the country, we can't risk losing him in the testing phase."

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, and make sure that witch who got hurt in the testing is okay, I want her side of the failure report."

"Of course sir." The researcher left the office.

The Minister turns around facing the window looking at the rain, he mumbles

"So, he will be doing the testing. I hope the Project works on him."

The Documents show both the Project, the Person sent to Moscow and the Squadron he will be positioned after the final testing phase.

Project Magi-

Magi Unit: Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG I-250

Magi name: Mikhail Kozhedub

Rank: Junior Lieutenant

Age: 17

Birthday: June, 8, 1928

Former Station: Baltic Sea

Former Branch: Orussia Youth Voluntary Air Squadron

Next Station: Narvik, Baltland

Next Branch: 510th Joint Fighter Wing, "Blaze Witches"

"He is our last hope. May God have mercy his soul…"

At the Orussia Youth Voluntary Air Squadron, a briefing was held about the Giant Neuroi ships that appeared on the Baltland Sea.

"Okay, we all here have heard about the Giant Neuroi ships, right?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, technically, even the Witches are having a really hard time defeating these."

"I already know that sir." Mikhail mumbles as he was slacking on the chair.

"Well, it seems that Orussia is already making a weapon against this Neuroi. And we all think that this weapon might be only available for the witches, right?"

"Yep." They replied.

"Well, that is incorrect."

"What!"

It somewhat caught Mikhail's attention, the Commander continued on. He showed the schematics of the Magi Project on the chalkboard, he discussed.

"Okay, this thing isn't allowed to be used by the witches. But yes, they were intended to be used by them but the engine used here is so powerful, that it could make its own magical energy, with that it could overload since the witch herself has magical energy."

"So what, like we could use those kinds of things, if the witches can't control that, then what can we do?" Mikhail went.

"Don't interfere with the surprise Mladshii Leitenant Kozhedub"

"Sorry sir."

"And here, my friends, is where one of us gets involved." The commander smacks his hands against the board "Since we don't use magic, we will be able to use these. It might be hard to use at first, but you'll learn to get used to it, oh and another thing, boys."

"Huh?"

"The lucky guy who will try that unit, will be transferred to the 510th Joint Fighter Wing, the Blaze Witches."

"_Man, what is this, an assignment or a promo?_"

"And, that lucky person is…"

"_God, I hope it's not me._" Mikhail went.

"Mladshii Leitenant Mikhail Kozhedub."

"And, I lost…"

Jealous teammates were surprised and went "Whoa, man, you got picked! You are going to heaven my bro. I'm jealous man. You get to see the ladies."

After the briefing, he and his close friend Dimitri Popkov walked to their rooms.

"Man Mikhail, you're a really lucky dude, you get to fight the Neuroi and you also get to be in a squadron full of cute young girls."

"*Sigh* Like I really care man, I don't feel like being a pilot to that Magi or whatchamacallit, I don't really care now."

"Why? Is it about your sister? I know she was a test witch who used that experiment."

"Yeah, just looking at that thing might really displace my right track of thought."

"Don't worry, I bet Tania's okay. She may be in the ICU for a while, but she'll do fine."

"Yeah I hope so."

The Commander ran towards Mikhail and said.

"Mikhail, wait!"

"Huh? Komandir Klimov, what is it?"

"I forgot to tell you, you are leaving tomorrow night"

"Already!"

At Mikhail's room

He was already packing his things, he secures a pistol inside his suitcase, and he also got his picture with his little sister, Tania. He looks at it for a while, and thought.

"_My sister was the one who got injured during that Magi's testing phase, and now they're making me use this?_"

He puts his suitcase on the floor and goes to bed.

The next day, he was walking towards the flight control tower, there, he saw the Commander.

"Is this your favourite spot, Komandir?"

"No, but it is quite relaxing here, it's very breezy."

"So, why was I picked to pilot that Magi thing?"

"One thing is certain, it's because you're Orussia's top fighter ace without being a witch, heck you were able to defeat a Neuroi with that fighter plane of yours, well that thanks to your sister's help too."

"Yeah. Oh, how is she?"

"Tania's okay, she regained consciousness already."

"Really, thank God."

"She is already being healed by some of our healing witches. We also manage to talk to her about the project."

"What did she say?"

"She said she felt a different, and yet a very powerful energy coming from the I-250."

"The I-250? What's that?"

"That's the Project's name, the MiG I-250."

This got Mikhail really thinking if he could pilot the I-250. Commander Klimov then smiled and gave a little pat on the shoulder, he said.

"Mikhail, you have to do this, for the sake of Tania, Orussia, Batland, and the Entire world."

"Fine, I'll pilot the Magi."

"The MiG I-250 is the Magi unit, but YOU are the Magi itself, the first one to be exact."

"Really…?"

"Yes."

Back at the ICU at the Moscow Hospital

"Mghh… Brother…"

"_Poor girl, she's been through a lot, but it was a miracle she survived. Being the younger sister of Orussia's top ace, it must be hard for the big brother now, since he'll be piloting that beast._"

"Hmm… Doctor, we have her results."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well, sir it appeared that the I-250's magic output didn't just combine and gave an outburst with Tania's magic, but it also absorb a lot of energy, this is the reason why the engine overloaded. It seems that Tania's magical abilities, familiar, were somewhat absorbed by the I-250."

"So that means that the magic abilities of Tania could now be done by the I-250"

"Correct, meaning that whoever uses this striker—erm—I mean Magi unit, would have the same abilities as what Tania has, or even surpass Tania's abilities, though we aren't certain sir."

"I see, so if Mikhail uses that unit, he will have the same abilities that Tania has."

"Exactly, well, that would be a hypothesis, sir…"

During that night, as Commander Klimov and Mikhail walked outside the base, they spot a Ju 52 waiting on the runway. They also spot the commander of the 510th joint fighter wing.

"Ah, you must be the Commander?"

"Yes, I am Oberstleutnant Emily Bär."

"I wasn't expecting a Karlslandian to be the Leader of the 510th." Mikhail said.

"Well, I was expecting an Orussia boy, since this **IS **an all Orussian group. Okay, so you are Junior Lieutenant Mikhail Klimov?"

The Entire Air Squadron looked outside, and they were astonished on Oberstleutnant Emily's looks. She had Red Eyes and Snow White hair an angelic appearance, she was tall for her age, and had a really decent body.

"Man, woohoo, that girl's hot! Damn boy, if that's how good looking the Commander is, how about her entire group! Mikhail, you lucky bastard!"

"Well, shall we get going, it seems that our witches want to see the world's first Magi." Oberstleutnant Bär said.

"Sure?"

As the transport was leaving, they were being escorted by five La-5s. The La-5s shot flares and said on the radio "Do svidanniya, Mikhail! Hey, give me some pictures from those lovely ladies you'll meet at the base."

"What the hell?"

"Fu fu fu… Well now, it seems like your comrades are very well attached to you."

"That's how it is in our motherland, Orussia."

"Well, you better get some sleep. We will be arriving at Narvik soon."

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh and by the way, The I-250 is already delivered to our Headquarters, so best you get a lot of sleep, we will test the I-250 on you after getting to Narvik, understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

After some time, the transport had reached Narvik at dawn.

Mikhail woke up and looked at the window, there, he saw the ruins of Baltland, and then he saw the island Headquarters of the 510th Joint Fighter Wing. A Giant port, with a huge flight control tower, a fleet of ships headed by the Battleship Gangut were docked and being armed, an airstrip for both the fighter planes and the Witches, he was amazed on how many soldiers here are present. He then hears someone on the radio. It was an escorting witch.

"Commander Emily? Commander Emily? Please respond."

"Ah Maxine, thank you for escorting us."

"Us? So, does that mean, he's on board?"

"That's correct."

"Wow!"

"Uh, Oberstleutnant Bär, who was that?"

"That was our new recruit, Maxine Ostermann, like me, she's from Karlsland."

"Ah, will I meet more?"

"Huh? Commander!"

"What is it Maxine."

Maxine has spotted a Giant Neuroi flying south, towards the Base.

"Ma'am, what should we do!" Mikhail was shocked with what he heard.

"Calm down. Me, and the Witches will handle the situation."

The Fort's alarms sound up, the Fleet docked at the Base is also preparing for the battle.

"Maxine, I want you to tell the Captain of the Gangut to stand down, the fleet won't be able to stop a Neuroi this big! They won't be able to fight something this Huge!"

"I'll do my best."

"Pilot, open the door, I'm jumping out."

"Are you insane?-" Mikhail was shut silent when Emily turns into a witch. She had the familiar of a Cougar.

She jumps out of the plane, the witches prepare to sortie. The mechanics hurry her striker unit and placed it accurately on where she is going to land.

"Whoa."

She was successful on equipping her striker from a very high position, then sorties out with the 510th.

"Emily Bär, Taking off!"

She grabs her Panzerbuchse 39 and lifts off. Her striker unit was a standard Bf109 striker unit.

She and the rest of the 510th were to intercept the Neuroi before it eradicates the base. The fleet was already preparing for attack, but Maxine tells them not to do so, yet the captain still attempts an attack on the Neuroi.

"Captain, the Anti-Neuroi shells have now been loaded."

"Okay, I'll tell you when to fire."

The Giant Neuroi unleashes a giant array of lasers. Some of the seven witches had to use big shields to protect themselves.

"Damn… they're too powerful!"

"Argh!" Emily shot three armor piercing rounds on the Neuroi. Unfortunately It wasn't working.

"That is one big piece of—argh!" One of them was shot in the legs.

"Oh damn, Josephine!" two tried to grab her before landing on the water.

As the transport got to the runway, Mikhail immediately ran to find a fighter plane, but to no avail.

"Damn, not a single fighter in this dump? Wait a minute—that's it!"

"Okay, fire!"

The Gangut fired all twelve of its cannons, but it barely damaged the Giant Neuroi, the Neuroi fires a barrage of lasers which hits the Marat, her sister ship, and the other ships.

"Sir, the Marat has been hit! The Kirov is decreasing speed. We need to fall back!"

"Damn, fire again!"

"But sir-"

"Just do it!"

"Y-yes sir."

The Witches then tried to block the Neuroi's beam barrages to protect the fleet, but the Neuroi was too powerful. Meanwhile, Mikhail was running looking for something.

"Where is that thing?"

He then turns around and saw another hangar, there he found what he was looking for.

"Is this the—yeah, I think it is."

"The I-250." He wondered how to use the Magi unit, he was at a complete loss on how to use the thing.

"Crap, how do you get these to move?" He wasn't able to even start the engines.

"Damn, work you stupid contraption, move! C'mon God dammit! I have to help the 510th or they'll get toast, move!"

The I-250 just won't budge.

"Why? Is this because I'm not a witch? Am I just too powerless, why won't you move? Please, I'm begging you… move… I want to save the 510th, the World, my sister… just please… move…" he started to cry a little

Then, he started to here a voice "Brother…"

"What the-"

Then all of the sudden the I-250 gave a yellow aura, Mikhail felt different.

"Huh?"

He looks at the Magical engine's gauge. It was going in the green marking, the engine started to work. The magical propellers also appeared but the unit gave a powerful burst of energy on the tail. He suddenly had a feature of a Fox.

"A familiar? Wait, this is Tania's familiar? How the hell did this happen? Wait a second—_Tania was the test witch on this thing, so maybe when the engine overloaded, Tania's remaining magic is still present in the engine._"

"Wow, so this is how it feels like." He saw a weapon beside his Unit, a DShK Heavy Machine gun.

He then opens the gates of the hangar and tries to fly with the I-250.

"Mikhail Kozehdub, preparing for launch sequence!" he fires up the engine and a giant octagonal red and completely different Rune came out of the striker. He launches so quickly in the skies, it only took him ten seconds to get a high altitude.

As the witches and the Fleet were still battling the undefeatable Neuroi, Mikhail jets in towards it.

"How dare you go back to our world, argh!"

He was too fast that he passed by Commander Emily, shocked by the speed she wondered "Was that Mikhail?"

Mikhail was fast and was able to avoid all the Neuroi's beams. He tried to find the core of the Giant Neuroi, and shot at will.

"Where's that damn core?"

"We'll help you find it!" The 510th joined in.

"Mikhail, could you use a shield."

"Uh, I think so…"

The Neuroi fired another barrage of beams. Mikhail then created a huge barrier that blocked every beam. He then used his magical ability, like his sister Tania, his magical ability is "Piercing"

"Hyah!"

"What the-"

He compresses his huge shield into a very sharp point, and goes though the Neuroi, piercing though its core.

"O my God…"

The Neuroi breaks into pieces, but getting Mikhail completely exhausted and faints. He fell from the skies like an angel losing his wings. The I-250 slipped from his legs.

"Oh crap!"

He was caught by Commander Emily just in time, and the I-250 was caught by the other witches, and they finally returned back to the base. The fleet and the captain of the Gangut were cheering that they were able to destroy a Giant Neuroi for the first time.

"Minister Timoshenko, you brought us a Hero no—a miracle maker, no—he's just the First Magi."

A day later…

Mikhail regains consciousness, he saw that he was lying in bed, next to his bed, were the 510th Joint Fighter Wing, the Blaze Witches.

"Whoa, what a surprise!" He went.

"So you're the Magi?"

"Apparently so." He replies.

The Girls greeted one by one

"I'm Josephine Steinhoff, a Staffelkapitan from the Karlsland _Luftwaffe_." She had short chestnut hair, brown eyes, and an impressive bosom.

"Nice to meet you. _Wow, she's hot_"

"Don't think I'm going easy on you, rookie."

"_I stood corrected._"

"My name is Maxine-Helma Ostermann, I'm also a Karlslandian, but I'm just an Ensign. It's really nice to meet you." She was quite young, she had long yellowish brown hair, and blue eyes.

"_That girl on the radio._" Mikhail thought

"My name is Uhrii Puhakka, I'm… from Suomus, my rank is a Flying Officer of the 32nd Squadron of the Suomus Air Force." She was a nervous light-blonde haired girl with violet eyes, like a stereotypical Suomish citizen.

"I'm Yui Shinohara, I'm a Warrant Officer in the Fuso Imperial Army Air Force hahaha." She was a lively girl with really long black hair, and had brown eyes, a common Fuso appearance.

"My name is Jaime Jill "Peggy" Sutherland from, the VF-5 Flight Lieutenant of the Liberion Navy." She was a tall buxom Liberion girl. She had long flowing blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"My name is Adriana Visconti, A captain from the Regia Aeronautica Romanga, nice to meet you." She was a charming girl with knee long green hair, like most other Romagnans, she had a light Mediterranean Tan.

"Finally, the eighth witch, she is currently absent today due to a certain incident."

"Oberstleutnant Bär, I know my own sister, okay?"

"Wait, so it wasn't a coincidence after all. I thought that the last name Kozhedub was common in Orussia, it seems that I stood corrected."

"So does that mean, he's little Tania's brother?"

"Exactly."

"Okay, we will go to the briefing room, to get you formally introduced."

As they got to the Briefing room, it was an old warehouse, it was just the edge of a cliff, the winter breeze made it really unbearable to most. Some wooden gaps on the old walls got the harsh wind to enter.

"Okay, let me formally introduce to you our new comrade, Junior Lieutenant Mikhail Kozhedub. He will be piloting the newly delivered I-250 for now."

Mikhail walks up front and smiles he said "Hello, I hope you take good care of me as time passes by."

"For now on, you will call me Commander Emily, no longer the Oberstleutnant."

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh, and good luck, okay girl, you could stop restraining yourselves."

The girls shouted in excitement, they surrounded Mikhail and they said.

"Wow, look at him, he's so cute! Yeah, and he looks like a nice guy! Hey, hey, Mikhail, why don't you and me go somewhere special!"

"_Oh man, this won't be the best day of my life…_"

-End-

_**Notes:**_

The battleship Gangut was the lead ship of the _Gangut_-class battleships of the Imperial Russian Navy built before World War I, although she was the last to be completed. The _Gangut_s were the first class of Russian dreadnoughts. She was named after the Russian victory over the Swedish Navy in the Battle of Gangut in 1714. She was completed during the winter of 1914–15, but was not ready for combat until mid-1915. Her role was to defend the mouth of the Gulf of Finland against the Germans, who never tried to enter, so she spent her time training and providing cover for minelaying operations. Her crew joined the general mutiny of the Baltic Fleet after the February Revolution and joined the Bolsheviks in 1918. She was laid up in 1918 for lack of manpower and not recommissioned until 1925, by which time she had been renamed _Oktyabrskaya Revolutsiya_ (Russian: _Октябрьская революция_: _October Revolution_).

Mikoyan Gurevich MiG I-250, were prototype Motor Jet planes built to counteract the Me-262 of Nazi Germany.

"Do Svidanniya" It means Goodbye in Russian

La-5 or the Lavotchkin La-5, they were one of the most successful designs made by the Soviet Union during World War II against Nazi Germany's (Or in this case, Karlsland's) Messerschmitt Bf109

Defense Minister Timoshenko, He was the Marshal of the Soviet Army before being succeeded by Joseph Stalin.

Cruiser Kirov, (Russian: Киров) was a Project 26 _Kirov_-class cruiser of the Soviet Navy that served during the Winter War, World War II and into the Cold War. She attempted to bombard Finnish coast defence guns during action in the Winter War, but was driven off by a number of near misses that damaged her. She led the Evacuation of Tallinn at the end of August 1941, before being blockaded in Leningrad where she could only provide gunfire support during the Siege of Leningrad. She bombarded Finnish positions during the Vyborg–Petrozavodsk Offensive in mid-1944, but played no further part in the war


	2. Chapter 2

_**Strike Witches Project: Magi**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Strike Witches, but I wish Humikane Shimada and _**AIC**_ would look at this, since _**GONZO**_'s out of the picture now *sigh*… Humikane Shimada owns Strike Witches by the way

_**Sorry:**_ Hey guys, I'm really, really sorry if this isn't fan service, okay? I know Strike Witches is supposedly only Girls, again, really sorry. But don't worry it's only one guy. And heck, girls might get attracted to this also. Let's not just keep the Strike Witches fan service to ourselves dudes, besides, who wouldn't like a good harem – The Author

**Chapter 2: Training: **** Aurora of the wide icy blue yonder.**

As Mikhail woke up, he looked at the window and saw falling snow and a strong breeze of cold air blew outside. The window was quite moist and he could see his own breath.

"Man, this is a lot to get used to."

He grabs his overcoat and walks towards the shore.

"It looks like the sea's not that icy yet."

"That would be for next month mi'lad." Commander Emily walks towards the shore.

"Oh, Commander Emily, good morning."

"Yes, good morning to you too, did you get a good night's sleep?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, because you will start your training later after lunch time, you still need to get used to the Magi Unit. It's not really like the strikers we witches use."

"Uh, ma'am, I'm just curious but, who made the Magi unit?"

She wiggled her finger as she said that with a flirty whisper. "That's-a-se-cret, I'll tell you next time. Oh, and by the way, there's a great Aurora that will happen later at night, you want to come with me?"

"*Sigh* Even the commander might be in to me, but I really am a bit curious…"

Mikhail then walks around and saw someone looking at the shore. It was Uhrii, being all gloomy. She was looking at the partially icy blue sea. Mikhail walked towards her and asked.

"Urhii, what's with the long face? It's morning. If you get a frown on the very first hours of the day, you'll be in a bad mood."

"It's just that… I miss my home."

"Really?"

She then stood up and walked away only saying "Good morning, Junior Lieutenant."

"Hmm? Homesick, eh?" He mumbled.

He then saw a picture placed on the sand, the corner being slightly inserted in the sand.

"What's this, a picture?"

It was a picture of her and another witch looking just like her, but with shorter hair, smiling so charmingly.

"She must have dropped it, huh? Is that her twin or something? Oh well, I'll give it back to her later."

At the dining hall, all of the witches and Mikhail were quietly eating their breakfast. He looks at Uhrii, not touching her food, and just sulking.

"She really is bothered."

Uhrii noticed him looking at her, she was startled and went "W-What?"

"Uh, nothing."

Peggy then got a little curious, she puts her hand on Mikhail's shoulder and pressed him on her breasts.

"Hey, wat'cha lookin' there, boy? Are you interested on Uhrii-ri?"

"What—no, wait, Uhrii-ri?"

"That's what we call our little cutie! She's the second youngest only being fifteen while Maxine being fourteen." Yui places her arms on Mikhail's head.

"My head's not a table, and Peggy, I can't breathe."

"Aww, I know you love these kinds of things, right. Tell the truth you really love breast, don't you?"

"I don't know how to answer that."

"So, do you like Uhrii-ri or not?" Yui asked.

"No, of course not."

Josephine banged her hand on the table, and said "You better not! Feelings for one other would only destroy your focus on killing the Neuroi."

"Seesh! What's up with this grouch? Don't you think that it be better since they are pairs and they would have better teamwork?" Adriana went

"Wrong! If they were to go all madly in love with each other, then they would be more into their relationship than to their devotion to combat, you should understand that Pizza girl!"

"What did you just call me, you good for nothing little-"

"Guys, you know how much we hate fighting at the table, so why don't you sit down and finish your food." Commander Emily was smiling but giving an evil aura.

"*gulp* Yes ma'am"

After their breakfast, Mikhail was given a little tour by Adriana and Peggy. They took him to the nearby waterfall, the Sauna, the hot springs, and the Hangar.

"Whoa, so this is how big this place is."

"It gets even bigger, when you see this thing." They both run while yanking Mikhail's arm.

"Hey, hey! Ouch, slow down a bit would'ya!"

They ran towards the other part of the base, where they reached the Baltic fleet's station. What they saw was a giant Battleship as big as the Yamato.

"Whoa, I know that ship! The 'Orossiya Imperiya' battleship, so this is where it was stationed!"

"It's your countries pride, the 'Orossiya Imperiya' one of the largest Battleships in the World, rivaling the lost Fuso Battleship, Yamato." Peggy went.

"For now it's still being completed, it's not ready just yet. Orussia, Liberion, Karlsland, Fuso, and Britannia are known for making these things. Meanwhile Fuso is at the forefront of Aircraft Carrier technology." Adriana added.

"So, this is where they are being completed?" Mikhail asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. Since Sevastopol fell to the Neuroi's hands Orussia is using Baltland and Suomus to use some ports to make their battleships. Actually, the only fleet that will assist us in the Fight would be the Orussia Baltic Fleet."

"Really now?"

"Yah. We were asking some requests that we would need more ships to support us, Orussia's fleet, isn't that strong yet, well no offense."

"None taken…"

"Well, we better get back, since we aren't really supposed to be here. It's restricted ground to uninvited guests."

"Yeah, sure."

As they got back to the base, Commander Emily was already waiting for them at the gate with Josephine.

"Where the hell did you go!" Josephine shouted.

"Captain Steinhoff!"

"Especially you new-meat, we were supposed to start training minutes ago."

"I apologies, ma'am."

"Okay, let's get started, get the I-250 ready and be back here."

"Yes ma'am."

Mikhail ran off to the hangar.

"*Sigh* You girls took him to see the 'Orossiya Imperiya', didn't you?"

"Yeah, I really love doing that to new recruits." Peggy went.

"So, what will his training be?" Adriana asked.

"He will do flight controllability, then some maneuvers using the Magi, it isn't a conventional fighter so he would have a hard time." Josephine said.

At the hangar, Mikhail jumped in on his unit, and once again he felt a surge of energy flowing through his body. He then got his Fox ears and tail. He grabbed his DShK and tried to run with the unit.

"Man, it's so hard to run."

The gates opened and he saw Josephine and Commander Emily waiting.

"Two minutes and forty seconds, a bit too slow Mikhail." Commander Emily clicked her stop watch.

"Sorry ma'am I got lost in the hangar."

"Weren't you given a tour already, and there isn't an excuse when you're about to fight the enemy." The grouchy Josephine said.

"Just get ready with your unit, okay?"

"Yes!" The magic engine gave a lot of energy, his red octagonal rune was huge, but Mikhail was having a hard time to control it.

"Hey! You should minimize the magic output first or else you will lose your energy and faint again."

"Yes ma'am!" The roaring engine got quieter and quieter. He was able to control the strong magical engine.

"There we go, remember to control your magical engine. In a striker unit, we would give a good enough magic output to the engine so we would have better controllability, and you on the other hand have the opposite, because you have to control the magical engine's output to stabilize it."

"Okay, now I want you to fly and do as many maneuvers as you could do, there are targets over there, I want you to shoot all of that in just one minute. I think Orussia's finest ace could do that."

"Yes ma'am." He then took off with a great amount of speed.

"Okay, ready, set, go!"

Mikhail gives a full burst, he was moving so fast, he managed to shoot at least three targets "Yes, three hits!" He shouted. But then, he was going too fast that he lost control.

"Whoa! It's going out of control!"

"Be careful! We told you to control the engine's magical output!"

"I'm trying to, it won't slow down!" He spun all around, he was did a lot of rolls and went different directions.

"Whoa!"

"Try to decrease the engine's magic output!"

"How!"

"Just like a car, don't put on much gas!"

"Okay!"

"*Sigh* rookies…" Josephine sighed.

Even if Mikhail got dizzier and dizzier, he noticed again on the icy shore.

"Huh? Hey it's Uhrii." He was focused on Uhrii that his finally got back his control.

"Huh, it looks like he got back his control."

"Hmm? He-hey, I got my control back." Then his engine stopped and he started to fall

"ARGH!" He falls of the very cold water.

"I'll go get a towel. You better get him out of there unless you want him to freeze to death, Commander."

Back at the hangar, Mikhail was covered by a towel, wore extra clothing and his feet were on a bucket of hot water.

"Achoo!" He went.

"You got about three targets out of the fifty targets,*sigh* you really need to improve controllability."

"I'm sorry ma'am." He sniffed.

"Oh, could I talk to you for a moment, Mikhail?" The Commander asked.

"S-sure ma'am." Mikhail replied

At the corridor, Commander Emily wondered.

"Okay, I have noticed something during your. Well it looked like you were looking at something, that's why you were able to control the Magi."

"Yes ma'am, I saw Uhrii being all depressed again on the shore. It got me wondering what it was, since she's been like that since this morning."

"I see." She just shows her back and walks away, but then she stopped.

"As you can see, Uhrii had a twin sister, Anneli. That's all I know, why not try talking to her?"

"I will, ma'am."

Back at the shore, he saw Uhrii still sulking at the shore, watching the sea turn to ice.

"Uhrii, hey." Mikhail greeted.

"Oh, Mikhail, hello." She replied.

A few minutes later

"Ah, so you're worried why I'm depressed?"

"Yes, I was really wondering why you're just so quiet."

"It's because, I miss home, I told you didn't I?" She slowly turned her head away from Mikhail.

"Is it because you miss your sister too?"

"How did you-?"

"Commander Emily told me, don't get mad."

Uhrii turned her head, facing the sea.

"Me, and Anneli… would often go out together, we were supposedly inseparable, until the Neuroi ravaged Europe. As of now, I haven't heard from Anneli's group yet. She enlisted to the Gallian foreign legion and was sent to Africa to fight the Neuroi there, me and Anneli then went back home for our final day-off before the war, and Anneli's transfer, to be exact, that was also our Birthday. Anneli told me to meet her at the icy lake near our village. Both of us then had our pictures taken by our parents, Anneli told me to wait and close my eyes. Then after being told to open my eyes again, Anneli and my parents were behind me looking at a beautiful aurora on the dark sky, the most beautiful I've ever seen. We took another picture, but this time, we were behind the aurora. A day after, we were finally separated to other nations, that's why I'm always depressed, I miss that moment. And now, it's going to be a year ever since that time, I was in the air force before my transfer here, and Anneli's transfer to Africa. That moment was the best gift I ever had."

"So wait, what you're saying is that, it's your birthday today!"

"Yes…"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I just didn't want to, that's all."

"*Sigh*Oh, uh, Uhrii. I forgot to give this to you."

He gave back the picture.

"You have my picture!" She was shocked.

"Well, you left it at the shore, and I was worried that it might get washed away."

"Thank you."

"You know, you shouldn't be sad, maybe your sister is at home, waiting for you to finish of the Neuroi hive here in Baltland, and she will want to be with you again if you come back in one piece. Besides, I don't want to see a cute girl like you frowning, it's just not right."

"_Cute!_" She thought

"Ah—I shouldn't have said that, you might have misunderstood me! I meant I don't like you -erm- I mean like you, like you! You know what I'm saying!" Mikhail was panicking. Uhrii then blushed, and started to giggle a bit.

"*Fu fu* thank you so much for that encouragement Mikhail, I should do my best to defeat the Neuroi so that I could be with Anneli again. And… If I could only see an Aurora one more time, that would make me happy."

"That's it. Meanwhile I just need to know how to pilot my unit."

"I'll give you a good technique. Think of it more like Tania. That's what I do with my striker unit, I think of it as Anneli."

"Think of it more like Tania. Okay, I will."

All of a sudden, the alarms sounded, a Giant Neuroi was spotted two miles from the base Heading for the port base of the Baltic fleet.

"Damn! We better hurry to the hangar." Mikhail went.

"Right!" Uhrii replied.

They both ran to hangar to see all the Witches getting ready."

"Eww, look who we have here, a lovely couple done with their little date." Peggy said.

"Whatever. Okay, girls get into your units, Mikhail, you have to stay here."

"What? Why?"

"You're not suited for the fight yet. You're still half-baked!"

"Ma'am, I could fly this thing again if you just let me try!"

"No, I can't lose any of my subordinates."

"Commander, I wish not to continue unless he joins."

"Uhrii? What do you mean?"

"_Uhrii!_" Mikhail thought.

"I think he would be able to manage to fly again, just let him try."

"Uhrii… Fine, Mikhail, get the I-250 ready."

"Yes ma'am."

As the 510th was about to sortie, Uhrii got in her G.50 and prepares to sortie herself, then Peggy and Adriana asked.

"Uhrii, that was really brave of you to do that for Mikhail."

"Well, I had to do it, he helped me a lot."

"Oh, really! You're lucky! You get a cute guy like him to help you!"

"Uh! It's not like that, r-really!"

"Right…" they went.

The 510th then lifts off.

They headed for the Neuroi, and did the V formation. The Neuroi unleashes escorts from its body. There, it and its escorts started to fire a barrage of beams.

"Take cover!" Emily ordered. Josephine used her FG-42 and managed to kill twenty in just five seconds. Maxine used her _Panzershreck _and manages to destroy eight in just one blow. Yui used her Type 99 anti-tank rifle and sniped down three Neuroi escorts with one shot

"Haha, I've heard of 'Two birds with one stone' but 'Three' makes it even more awesome!"

Peggy used her M1919 and shot down twelve, and Adriana used her M1917 and killed five. Mikhail, on the other hand, managed to shoot more than twenty five.

"Whoa! So, that' how good he really is. Orussia's flying ace." Uhrii said.

"Back in their country, he was called the 'Orussian Achilles'. He was able to kill a Neuroi with his old La-5, and with Tania's help. Okay, lesson over, back to fighting." Emily ordered.

Mikhail then does a barrel roll as he shot more Neuroi escorts as he spun.

"_Just think of the Unit like Tania, and I'll be alright._"

"Okay, now to focus on the Neuroi's main body."

Maxine used her _Panzeshreck_ and shot a hole on the Neuroi. Uhrii, who used an LS/26 tried to find the core with her magical ability, 'Super Sense', this allowed her to find the core with ease.

"Uhrii, just remember that the more you kill, the closer you are to seeing her again."

"Right! This is for my sister." She sensed the Neuroi's core and asked.

"Maxine, shoot another round at the lower belly."

"Sure."

The Neuroi then shot another barrage of beams, and Uhrii was forced to evade all of it and can't concentrate on the 'Supper Sense' while using her shield.

"I can't find a good spot to shoot."

"Then let me help with that!" Mikhail used his shield to block the beams. He used his gun and shot at the other escorts that were defending the belly.

"Man, I couldn't use my piercing move here."

"Just keep on blocking. Maxine, now!"

"Yes!" Maxine shot another round and managed to show the core.

"There!" Uhrii shot and hits the core.

The Neuroi then breaks apart and falls to pieces.

"Whoa! Uhrii, that was so cool!"

"Thanks."

"Uhrii, I followed what you said."

"See, I told you." She smiled.

"Wow, did she just smiled?" Adriana asked.

"She's so cute when smiling!" Yui said.

Mikhail thought of something "That's it!"

"That's what?" the Commander asked.

"That's a secret, too." He said, and they all flew back to the base.

Later that night, at the hangar, Uhrii was told to go there by Mikhail.

"Okay, uh, Uhrii, I want you to close your eyes, okay."

"Huh, why?"

"Just close your eyes."

She had to wear her Striker unit and both of them took off that night.

"Just continue closing your eyes, okay?"

"Sure, but where are you taking me?"

As they reached the clouds, Mikhail said "Okay, now you can look."

Uhrii opened her eyes and she sees the 510th with Mikhail, they all greeted.

"Happy birthday, Uhrii!" they shouted.

"Huh? What-!"

"Well, since it's your birthday, we decided to give you a little gift, but the cake will be later at the base. But for now, let's enjoy the Aurora!"

"Aurora-"

Before she could have even finished, a beautiful Aurora glowed at the night sky, even more beautiful than before. They were flying in the sky, so the Aurora was colorful, bright and big.

"Wow! It's better than last year! I haven't seen this in the sky!" Uhrii looked at Commander Emily.

"Mikhail planned this just recently, so I had nothing to do with this." Commander Emily said.

"Absolutely, you should really have told us about your birthday." Josephine continued.

"Man, don't keep your birthday to yourself *Meh*." Yui stuck her tongue out.

Uhrii looked back at Mikhail and blushed. He looked away and said "Uh, Uhrii, Happy birthday."

Uhrii cried with joy and quickly embraced Mikhail. "Thank you! I just wished Anneli was here. Anneli!" She cried her heart out with joy. Mikhail just embraced her.

"Calm down, calm down, don't worry, I bet Anneli would have loved this, since she would be with you, her beloved sister."

The 510th were just so touched and were so happy that Uhrii was finally seen happy.

Uhrii flew up into the Aurora's light and smiled "Anneli, I hope you were here to see this… I'm just so happy that I was able to get this kind of gift, with everyone. I real wished you were here, Anneli. And Mikhail, I really do thank you, and to show it."

She flew close to him and kissed him on the cheek. Mikhail's face turned completely red.

"Eww! Somebody's in love with the birthday girl."

"I am not! *Argh*"

They all started to laugh.

Some weeks later, in a North African encampment, there was a package received from Baltland.

"Hmm? A package?" Someone said.

"What the—Hehe, so… she had a wonderful time too. Yup, Happy birthday to you too, little sister."

"Anneli! C'mon, we have to go!"

"R-right!" She answered.

Anneli received a present from Uhrii, and two pictures, one was when they both celebrated their birthdays together, and the other was when Uhrii and the 510th were behind the big Aurora, and it was written there in red marker.

"Hyvää syntymäpäivää, Anneli! – 510th yhteinen taistelija siipi!"

-End-

_**Notes:**_

Battleship 'Orossiya Imperiya' (is actually the planned Battleship Sovetsky Soyuz) The _Sovetsky Soyuz_ class battleships (Project 23, Russian: Советский Союз), also known as "Stalin's Republics", were a class of battleships begun by the Soviet Union in the late 1930s but never brought into service. They were designed in response to the battleships being built by Germany. Only four hulls of the sixteen originally planned had been laid down by 1940, when the decision was made to cut the program to only three ships to divert resources to an expanded army rearmament program.

'Orussian Achilles' was actually based on Ivan Kozhedub's(Whom Mikhail is based on) Nickname which is 'Russian Achilles'

"Hyvää syntymäpäivää, Anneli! – 510th yhteinen taistelija siipi!" Means "Happy birthday, Anneli! – 510th Joint Fighter Wing" In Finnish


	3. Chapter 3

_**Strike Witches Project: Magi**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Strike Witches, but I wish Humikane Shimada and _**AIC**_ would look at this, since _**GONZO**_'s out of the picture now *sigh*… Humikane Shimada owns Strike Witches by the way

_**Sorry:**_ Hey guys, I'm really, really sorry if this isn't fan service, okay? I know Strike Witches is supposedly only Girls, again, really sorry. But don't worry it's only one guy. And heck, girls might get attracted to this also. Let's not just keep the Strike Witches fan service to ourselves dudes, besides, who wouldn't like a good harem – The Author

**Chapter 3: Beat You To it! : The never ending rivalry**

"I won't lose to you Yankee!"

"Hmph, let's see if you **COULD** win against me here."

It was another day of Josephine and Peggy's rivalry competitions, this time, it was arm-wrestling.

"G-g-g-gh…"

"G-giving up?"

"Never, I won't lose to the likes of a Yankee."

"Okay then Kraut, l'll go full force on you!"

"Argh!"

They are both not moving from left or from right, it's just still and stable.

"Wow, they must be really giving all effort." Yui said.

Mikhail wanted to touch the two hands and when he did, he was surprised.

"Whoa!"

"What?"

"It's as hard as a rock!"

"They must be serious." Yui said.

But before they could even finish the match, Commander Emily called the entire group's attention.

"Okay everyone, we've been here for a month now, and it seems that we have only fought about two Giant Neurois, the next one is expected in about a week."

"So, you're saying is we should prepare for that, right?" Josephine asked.

"Correct, but for now, we have a day off. So make sure you get some rest, okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

Then Josephine thought.

"Hey, Yankee!"

"What is it?"

"Why don't we settle all this with a competition. Okay Yankee, we will have a giant race with our striker units, this will go on for an entire day, we will have a marathon of trials, the first one to finish wins the rivalry contest."

"Sure! I'd like to settle everything now, hahahaha."

"Laugh all you want, but I assure you, you won't be laughing for long."

As they left the conference room.

"Man… Those girls really do hate each other's guts." Mikhail sighed.

"Yeah, they've been at it for some time now."

Adriana explains "Josephine won on the Target practicing competition. Meanwhile Peggy won on the two kilometer run. They been at it even in the dining hall-erm- I mean their food eating competition. They also had the swimming contest, the Striker race competition. And the bravery contest. But it gets stupider and stupider. They just won't quit."

"Who has the leading?" Uhrii and Maxine asked

"It's a tie. They have been fighting but nobody seems to be getting the upper edge."

As they were walking on the corridor, they heard a large boom on Peggy's room.

"Whoa, Peggy what happened?"

Peggy was in her room fixing up her F4F Wildcat for the competition.

"*Cough*Cough. Now, I what I have to do is fix the engine, change its oil, and make sure it's lubed up properly. Okay, that ought to do it! Oh hey guys, I was just fixing my unit here."

"Looks like you broke it even more." Mikhail said.

"Hey, you're really psyched about this competition Peggy." Adriana said.

"Yeah, and a Liberian hates to lose." Yui added.

"You're both correct. Besides, this rivalry has been going on since the day I even laid an eye on Josephine."

"When did you even lay an eye on her?" Mikhail asked.

"When this group was formed two months ago."

_Emily: Okay, the 510__th__ Joint Fighter Wing, has been officially formed, by the order of our superior officer. I will recite the names of the 510__th__'s members. *Ehem_

_-Captain Josephine Steinhoff  
- Flight Lieutenant Jaime Jill "Peggy" Southerland  
-Captain Adriana Visconti  
-Warrant Officer Yui Shinohara_

_All of you will be going to your respective rooms. _

_Peggy: Finally I could just relax for a while before the Neuroi comes _

_Josephine: Don't be such a fool, Yankee. You have to be prepared at all times, being all slack if just like being a dunce._

_Peggy: Y-yankee!_

_Josephine: Should Liberians really have to act like this. Lacks and carefree? What a bunch of fools. _

_Peggy: Hey! Listen here you Kraut! Don't you call us fools!_

_Josephine: "Kraut" you say? I'll make sure you regret calling me that!_

_Peggy: Oh it's on! How about a little contest on who's better!_

_Josephine: P-lease, a Karlslandian could do more than what you Yanks can do. Surely my Bf109 could beat your Liberian strikers anytime._

_Peggy: Oh you're really asking for it! _

"You fought over that?" Mikhail asked.

"What? That Kraut ticks me off. Liberians aren't fools y'know what I'm getting at? Besides, I could lay down all I want as long as I do what I'm supposed to do." She chewed on a hamburger.

"Well, Karlslandians are known for disciplinary military training." Adriana said.

"Oh, by the way. I was wondering, what is that Striker of yours anyway?" Yui asked.

"This is a Grumman F4F Wildcat. It's a Liberion Navy striker unit to be exact. I was a Navy officer settled in Guadalcanal before I came here and met you fine young ladies, I was stationed here since there isn't much Neuroi activity near the Oceania region. The Liberion navy and Army Air force have different Strikers. We have these units and the Brewster Buffalos. Meanwhile they have the North Liberion P-51 Mustangs. But someday, I want to soar the Skies with all sorts of Striker Units made by my country."

"Wow."

"But… That is just a dream. Anyway, I have to prove to Miss Grumpy Karlsland Girl that anything Liberion makes, is topnotch!"

"So that's why you're so psyched, huh."

"Yup. Well, I'm kinda busy working on my Striker, would you mind go somewhere else? Sorry."

As they left, Mikhail was going to Josephine's room and check if she's doing the same.

"Hey, Josephine, are you alright there-?"

She wasn't inside.

"She's not here."

He checked outside and saw Josephine flying around and testing her Striker Unit.

She was amazing with her turns and spins. She was a true adversary.

"Wow, she's really good."

"You came to cheer me one here Orusskie?"

"Hey, that's a bit rude of you to call me Orusskie!"

"Sorry. So, why are you here Mikhail?"

"I was just looking at your performance. You're really good with your Striker Unit."

"Please, you could do more tricks than I can."

"Nah, I'm still a beginner."

"Hmph. Don't be too modest. Anyway, I'm done. The Course is also set, call down that Yankee now. "

"You know, it's not really good to call people by those words, especially to Peggy."

"In the battlefield, that's what they would do to you, get used to it, just call her."

"Anyway, Josephine?"

"What is it?"

"I was wondering. Why'd you join the _Luftwaffe_ anyway? Don't you think that there's more things than just fighting?"

"Well. That question is something I've been avoiding be asked. As you can see, I'm from a family of farmers back in Karlsland. I wasn't from the aristocratic part so we weren't so rich. I joined the Luftwaffe hoping to make Karlsland peaceful again and Neuroi-free, and to support my family as well, since I couldn't find a job. I wanted to be known as the best, I hate being second rate, that's why I always fight with the Yankee, to win against her!"

"So, where's your family?"

"My brothers are still in school. I'll be the one who'll help them with funding since my Mother and Father are well… gone."

"I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be."

"I asked such a heartless question!"

"Don't worry, I got passed that. Anyway, why ask this?"

"Nothing really."

"Anyway, do you have any dreams in the future?"

"Nope. I just want to help my family out. But when I was still young, I wanted to teach, but I wasn't able to finish and I had to enlist in the _Luftwaffe_. But what I want to be known as the best, I hate being second rate, that's why I always fight with the Yankee, to win against her!"

"Oh, okay…"

"You're a weird guy you, know that? But still, I won't go easy on you. In training you will be looking at my strict personality. But for now, I will go a bit soft. Anyway, enough chitchat, let's start with the race."

At the starting point. Both Peggy and Josephine were already preparing to warm up their strikers.

"Wow, this is going to be really cool!" Adriana said.

"I wonder who will win?" Mikhail asked.

"I just hope nobody gets hurt" Emily said.

Uhrii was the announcer with Maxine having the Bird's-eye-view of the race.

"Okay, we are going to have the last part of your rivalry contest. This will be the 510th Joint Fighter Wing Grand Marathon. What you'll do are these. You will first have to go through all the rings hanging on those hot air balloons. Next, you will have to go around those pillars due east one Kilometer from here. You will shoot down all of the floating targets, and go to the base's shores. After this you will have to drop your Striker Units and shoot the ground targets. You will then have to swim on the beach and get back here on the Airstrip to reach the finish line. Oh and don't worry, your strikers will be recovered from the beaches after you finished the race. Got that?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, ready, set…"

The Engines roar and roar so loudly.

"Go!"

They both flew so fast and gave a really strong blast of wind.

"Man! That's strong. Hey Maxine, how's it over there?"

Maxine has her Gun camera and takes a video of what's happening.

"As of now Peggy is in the Lead."

Both the witches were already doing the ring part of the marathon. AS they were able to go through that obstacle, Josephine was already in front of Peggy.

"Okay, it looks like Josephine has taken the lead."

Both are then going to the pillar evasion part of the marathon, it seems that Peggy's striker is more suited in these kinds of Obstacles and she takes the Lead.

"Grrr… I won't lose to the likes of you!" Josephine went.

She accelerated a lot after the Evasion part and able to chase after Peggy.

"Damn it, she's in my tail!"

Back at the bird's-eye-view. Maxine sensed that something was wrong.

"Huh?" She sees a strange looking figure just above the clouds.

"Commander?"

"What is it Maxine?"

"I see an unknown figure above the clouds."

"Hmm, okay, I'll send Uhrii there ASAP."

"Uhrii."

"Yes ma'am."

Uhrii senses something bad in the clouds. As she saw the figure, I was actually a Giant Neuroi two miles ahead.

"Ma'am, I have spotted a Neuroi two miles east."

"What? Damn, it seems our prediction was wrong. Okay, get ready with your units. Peggy, Josephine, I wasn't you to delay that Neuroi, Uhrii and Maxine, stay with them."

"Right!"

"Roger that. It seems that we have to continue this some other day."

"Yep, now let's go!"

As the two were heading towards the Neuroi, Peggy's engine started to make a weird sound.

"Huh? Damn, it seems that my engine's having some problems, but I think I'll be alright."

"You better go back."

"And let you handle this and get more action? No way!"

"Hmph, as expected."

As they reached the Neuroi, they started to rain down bullets on its belly.

"We have to distract this Neruroi until reinforcements arrive."

"Yeah, hey Josephine, watch out."

"What the-"

The Neuroi counter attacks with a laser barrage and damages Josephine's striker.

"I told you to watch it!"

"I can still fly, Yankee!"

Another barrage of laser came their way.

"Whoa! Damn it, it's so hard to shoot at that thing!"

"We could still do this—what the?"

Their strikers were not working very well and they were both shot down by another laser barrage.

"Damn…" Josephine passed out.

As she regained consciousness.

"Where am I!"

"We're in an island's cave. It seems that we were shot down and almost drowned in cold water. I was able to change our direction from the sea to this island. Though both our strikers are heavily damaged."

"Why did you save me. I haven't been good to you ever since the Unit was formed."

"Even if you would act like a total jerk face to me, you're still a comrade. And I can't bare the loss of even one."

Josephine was really surprised.

"You sure have a good heart, Peggy."

"Did you just call me 'Peggy'?"

"Why, isn't that your name?"

"I thought you would still call me 'Liberian', or 'Yankee' or something?"

"*sigh, I would feel guilty if I did that. Even I have a heart you know."

"It seems you're not all that rotten to the core huh?"

"This might be hard for me to say, but… thank you for saving me." Josephine blushed.

"You're welcome." Peggy walks out and checks that the Neuroi had left.

"Well, it seems we're stuck here for now." Peggy then saw Josephine sulking.

"Hey, why are you all sad?"

"I was just thinking. What would happen if I drowned there in the sea? What would happen to my brothers, my parents are already dead! What would happen if I died as well! I was so careless…"

Josephine started to tear a little.

"Don't think about that! Idiot!"

"Huh?"

"Listen! You're still alive and that's what you should be thinking! Don't be too hard on yourself! If you want your dreams in the future to come true, what you should do is to stay alive and trust your group mates!"

"P-Peggy…" Her eyes were full of tears.

"*Uwah!"

"Whoa!"

"I don't know what to do! I didn't really want to do all this! I don't really want to die, I have a lot to do before I 'm gone! I wanted to be the best of everything, but I can't even defeat a Neuroi, and to show an impression to my brothers!"

"_Poor girl… But I guess this is what happens in a war… Love ones get killed, you're dreams will be halted and turned to the battlefield._"

Peggy embraces Josephine and tries to calm her down.

"Listen. You should calm down. Your brothers will be safe. They're just worrying about you, that's all. They want you to live after the war, and you will be a family again."

"Yeah…"

"You know. I was wrong about you. You're actually soft sometimes…"

"W-what do you mean by that!"

"Hahaha don't worry, I won't tell the group you cried."

"Shut up, Yankee!"

A day passed by and they were at the shores.

"See anyone?"

"Nope—wait I see one! I think it's them!"

"It's Maxine and Uhrii! Hey! We're over here!"

"Huh, you sense anything Uhrii?"

"Yeah, hey, there they are!"

"We're here!"

As they reached the Airstrip, they were awaited by the 510th.

They both nodded and seemed that they want to finish their race.

They both sprinted to the finish line. They were neck-to-neck and ran as fast as they could.

"I won't lose."

"Neither will I!"

The squad cheered them on, and they both made it in to the finish line with a tie.

Later that morning, they were at the mess hall and asked the squad.

"So, you managed to kill the Neuroi without us?"

"Yeah, Mikhail was able to finish it off with his Piercing move." Yui replied.

"So, you guys are going to have another race?" Adriana asked.

"We weren't able to finish the competition but I think we don't need to finish it." Josephine replied.

"Besides, I saw a lot of Josephine yesterday, the ins, and the outs."

"What do you mean by that?"

"_What am I going to do! *sob *sob _That one."

"What!"

"You be quiet, Yankee!"

"Oh, sure whatever, Kraut!"

"It looks like everything's back to normal." Emily went.

"Yep, anyway Commander. It seems that Josephine really isn't always so tough."

"She's what you call a 'unique' type of girl. She actually doesn't want war, but she has to fight for her family. And she wants this war to end so she could get a REAL job."

"Shut up, Yankee!"

"Why? Like you should care, Kraut."

"They seem to get along somehow?"

"Confusing isn't it?"

A week later

"Hey, mail's here!" Adriana said.

Josephine received a letter coming from her brothers.

"Dear Sister

How've you been? We're here near Belgica. We made a lot of new friends and neighbors. We just moved in here because Karlsland's getting worse. But we're fine. Anyway, thanks for the money you give us. You're actually the best sister we've ever had, and that we're thankful of! Anyway, we are writing this letter in school, so we can only cut this short, oh and it seems you've reached the newspapers here. Our new friends wanted your autograph, they said. You wouldn't mind giving us some - about six to ten- will do. Thanks so much!"

"I was certainly wrong. It seems I was the best… For them anyway."

-End- (Josephine: Teehee)

?: So this is what the base looks like  
Tania: Um, commander? Who's this girl?  
Emily: She's our new recruit, she'll be joining us now, her name is….

Emily: Next, on Strike Witches: Project Magi. Chapter 4: With A Smile

_**Notes:**_

In the Strike Witches world, Belgica is the equivalent of Belgium, reference from the Manga Strike Witches: The sky that connects us

Josephine's teaching ambition was actually based on Johannes Steinhoff's teaching career but he enlisted in the _Luftwaffe _due to not being able to find a job

The F4F Wildcat is an American navy aircraft that is the countermeasures for the Japanese Mitsubishi A6M Zero


	4. Chapter 4

_**Strike Witches Project: Magi**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Strike Witches, but I wish Humikane Shimada and _**AIC**_ would look at this, since _**GONZO**_'s out of the picture now *sigh*… Humikane Shimada owns Strike Witches by the way

_**Sorry:**_ Hey guys, I'm really, really sorry if this isn't fan service, okay? I know Strike Witches is supposedly only Girls, again, really sorry. But don't worry it's only one guy. And heck, girls might get attracted to this also. Let's not just keep the Strike Witches fan service to ourselves dudes, besides, who wouldn't like a good harem – The Author

**Chapter 4: With A Smile**

Another snowy day in the Narvik Base, it's already been two months since Mikhail was transferred.

"Hey, where's Commander Emily?" He asked.

"Oh Mikhail, good morning!" Uhrii greeted. She was cooking a meal for the group. Yui was also cooking with Uhrii since they're on kitchen duty today.

"Commander Emily left for a meeting with the Superiors. Why?"

"Nothing, nothing… So, what are you cooking there, both of you."

"Me, I'm making some native food from Fuso." She sliced the fish meat into thin pieces. She had some seaweed and also prepared some glutinous rice. She placed the meat on top of the rice and wrapped it around with some seaweed strips.

"Is it just me, or are you not using any stoves for that?"

"We don't cook _Sashimi _back in Fuso, silly. But it tastes good, here, have one."

"You're right… how about you, Uhrii?" He munched.

"Oh, I'm making _Kaalikääryleet__._"

"Say it in a language I could understand…"

"It 's cabbage rolls in Britannian…"

"Oh, well, could you bring me my food to my room later, please? Well that's if you don't really mind and all."

"Why?"

"I have to go study my unit, I have to know everything about it rather than just flying it, I have to also research about some possible techniques."

"Wow, you're really responsible! Sure, I'd be delighted, Yui, let's hurry up with the meal."

"Righty!"

Meanwhile, at the conference of Commander Emily.

"Okay Commander, It seems that Mikhail Kozhedub is a great trump card for the war."

"Yes, he was beyond expectations."

"Now, as you can see, his sister, Tania, has already fully recovered. She will be here in about an hour or so. Please wait in that time."

"Yes sir."

"Oh and by the way. Just to make sure that we are clear with this, but it looks like you people still need some manpower to kill the Giant Neurois."

"Yes. The Neurois are quite unbeatable, but thanks to Mikhail, we are able to manage though it."

"Yes, that is why, we brought this girl, she will be fighting with you."

The girl walks in the room.

"So, this is her?"

"Yes. You're dismissed now, sorry for the delays we've cost you. Wait here till Tania returns"

As they walked to the corridor.

"Nice to meet'cha, Commander!" The New girl said.

She spoke in fluent Britannian but with a different tone, this meant that she might be Liberian. But she had a different distinction. She had yellowish skin, had one pony-tail on the right side of her dark grey hair and she had brown eyes and she had a Hispanian Uniform.

"Wait, what nationality are you?"

"Well, you don't know where it is probably. It's the Republic of Rizalia in Southeast Asia, currently it's supervised by the Fuso Empire. It used to be a part of Hispania and Liberion."

"Well, nice to meet you, my name's Commander Emily Bär. I am the commander of the 510th Joint Fighter Wing, the 'Blaze Witches'. I have heard that you are a new recruit to your country um, your name please?"

"Jessica Antonia Villamor of the 6th Pursuit Squad."

"You have a Hispanian name?"

"Yes, it's my nation's heritage since the Hispanian-era in our country. Well the Pursuit Squadron just calls me 'Jesse', ma'am."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen." Jesse replied.

"Where's your Striker Unit?"

"My Striker Unit is already in the Hangar."

"Okay, well, you will be at top most care just like the other Witches, and our Magi."

"Magi, what are those?"

"Magi are male pilots that could be equal with a witch."

"Males! Does that mean, there's a guy in your squadron!"

"_Not another one…_ Okay Jesse, we are going to wait here until Tania's arrival."

"Yes ma'am."

At Mikhail's room, he was at his desk reading the "Manual of the I-250". He took some notes and posted it on his walls, he started to study even more of the I-250, and some good maneuvers for it.

"Man, I never thought that I'd use my entire brain for this thing. Well as a flying ace, I have to at least study this."

Then, someone knocked on the Door

"Come in."

It was Uhrii with his food.

"Oh, Uhrii, thank you very much."

"You're welcome. So what are you studying?"

"Moves that are compatible with the Magi. I have to get all of these done and test it out on my unit. I also have to get the mechanics of the I-250 and see every single detail of it. To be exact if you're an ordinary person you would really have a hard time understanding this all, this is what I did with my old La-5, I studied every single detail of it, I studied so much that me and my sister managed to kill a Neuroi."

"How'd you manage that?"

"My sister, before being a test witch and joining this group was a part of the Orussian Air Force. Back then, Witches and Normal beings like us were combined. One time, during a Neuroi attack in Moscow, me, and Tania were the ones responsible for its defeat. She managed to make an opening to its core, and I flew to shoot the core, it was our first kill."

"Wow!"

"Yeah, I managed to get the 'Hero of the Orussia Empire', some other medals, et cetera."

"You must have been really amazing."

"Mhmm…But I couldn't have done it without Tania."

"Really now. Oh, by the way, they said she's already heading here."

"What!"

"Yeah, I saw Commander Emily with a transport plane. She must be here to transport Tania or something."

"You could have told me that earlier."

"Sorry."

An hour later, the transport had reached friendly airspace.

"Finally, it would be your first time in this base, right?"

"Wait, were you talking to me or to her?" Jesse asked.

"I was referring to you. She's been here already, but she was called back to Orussia to test fly the Magi."

"Um, Commander? Is it true that my brother's here?"

"Yes, technically he'll be the one piloting the Unit you were supposed to use, the Magi. I'm sure your brother would be happy to see you again, Tania."

At the runway, Uhrii and Mikhail already saw the transport.

"There it is!"

The transport's door opens up and someone falls off the transport.

"What the!"

The one who fell off the transport had a Striker unit with her. Though it wasn't anything seen by the Witches.

"What the—a Striker Unit?"

The Striker Unit looked like an old Liberion model. It activated and the witch piloting it flew up. She did two loops and one whirl.

"Wow, who is that, she sure knows how to fly."

She then lands on the runway.

"So you must be that Magi!"

"Yes…_damn, I thought for a second it was Tania._"

"Sorry Mikhail… I thought it was Tania." Uhrii felt bad.

"Oh, don't worry, it's not your fault."

"Hello! Cute girl asking a nice question, don't be rude!"

"I'm sorry, so, who are you exactly?"

"My name is Jessica Antonia Villamor of Rizalia, now a part of the 510th joint Fighter wing."

Uhrii wondered. "Rizalia? If I'm not mistaken, but isn't that a colony of Fuso-"

"We are not a colony!"

"Sorry."

"_Well she surely knows how to speak Britannian fluently, I'll give her that._" Mikhail thought

"Um by any chance you wouldn't be with Commander Emily and a cute Orussian girl with you?" Uhrii asked.

"Yup, she was." Commander Emily went.

"Commander!"

"Commander, Tania, is she with you-"

"Yes, brother…"

"Tania!" Mikhail was crying with joy. He ran and immediately embraced her.

"Tania, how've you been? Are you okay? Are you still injured?"

"No, I could fly again. Big brother, did you miss me?"

"O-of course I did! What do you think of me, an emotionless troll?"

"I'm sorry to have worried you. But seriously, I'm okay."

"Thank goodness… Tania, I just want you to be okay, that's all."

"Aww, brotherly love." Uhrii went.

"So, you're brother and sister? And I thought you were a cute couple."

"I can't go out with my sister!"

"That goes for me too…" Tania added.

The 510th saw Tania with Mikhail.

"Who is that?"

"Is that-? It is! It's Tania!"

Yui jumped for joy and quickly grabbed Tania and spun around and around.

"Tania-chan, I missed you so much!"

"Um, Yui, please let go of me, I'm getting kinda dizzy."

"Yui, don't do that to Tania!"

"Oops, sorry onii-chan." Yui giggled.

"Onii-chan?" Mikhail said

"It's Fuso for 'Big Brother'." Yui replied.

"Oh that makes a lot of sense."

"Well, anyway. Let's go to the briefing room to introduce another witch."

At the briefing room.

"Okay everyone, this is our new transfer. Her name is Jessica Antonia Villamor of the Rizalian 6th pursuit Squadron."

"Hi, you could just call me 'Jesse', it's shorter, and much cuter."

"Uh, Jesse?" Peggy went.

"Um, your name please?"

"Peggy Sutherland. By any chance that striker unit you were piloting wouldn't a Boeing P-26 Peashooter, was it?"

"Fu fu. As expected from a Liberian, correct, it's a P-26. Made by your own nation."

"How could you manage to pilot such a relic?"

"It's not a relic!"

The 510th was silent.

"Uh, I'm so sorry. I easily snap when I feel a bit offended… I'm really, really sorry, it's a bad habit."

"Mood swings…" They sighed.

"Well anyway, introductions will be later. For now, you are dismissed."

"Yes ma'am!"

As Jesse was walking with Tania and Mikhail, she asked.

"So, you've been apart for a long time?"

"Yes, I was a part of the Youth Volunteer Squadron but I was transferred here, then to the Moscow test facility." Tania said.

"Oh…"

"Yeah… It was hard for me since I was worrying about Tania every waking moment—huh, uh, Jesse?"

She was crying and said.

"That's so sad! Brother and sister being separated for such a long time, it's just too sad! *uwah!"

"Okay, calm down, calm down!"

"Mood swings, again…" They sighed.

At the mess hall, Tania and Mikhail were going to sit on the table.

"Tania, how've you been in the ICU all this time?"

"It was really quiet. And I saw a lot of people affected by the Neuroi attacks. I was also asked so many questions about the Magi Unit."

"You gave them an answer, right?"

"Yes. I told them that there was a giant surge of energy and that my Unit was about to explode."

"Well, at least you're safe. And it seems I'll be the one in charge of the Magi now."

"So, you've been able to pilot I correctly?"

"Yeah, well, Uhrii told me one technique in using the Magi."

"Uhrii-ri taught you?"

"And kissed him…" the sneaky Yui whispered.

"What!"

"Huh! Yui!"

"B-brother, I didn't know you were dating Uhrii!"

"Yup, your big brother is now a grown-up! Uhrii's gonna be your sister-in-law!"

"Shut up Yui!" Uhrii was passing by.

"Just in time too! Hey Uhrii-ri, tell me about that 'thank you' you gave Mikhail, during the Aurora?"

"What!"

"Um, brother, you said that you weren't interested in relationships just yet!"

"I-I'm not!"

"We can't be a couple!"

"Aww, a couple that denies their love!" Jesse was astonished.

"*sigh…"

At the bath, Mikhail was going to have a long and warm soak that he's been looking forward to, since he's been studying a lot lately.

"AH… a nice warm bath for my stressed up body. I've been studying the Magi too much that I forgot about the sweetness of the Nordic hot springs. I'm going to go to the sauna later."

As he was relaxing so much, he heard a small splash of water…

"Huh? Who's there?"

Due to the steam, he couldn't see the person. Then a blurry figure got closer and closer to him.

"Uh, okay, you know that this is the guy's hot springs, the girl's is just beyond that bamboo wall."

"Oh really? Sorry I couldn't read it, it was written in Fuso scripture."

"What the-?"

It was Tania wearing only a towel.

"What the heck! Tania, why are you here naked! This is gonna be awkward if any guy sees me with you like this!"

"Don't worry. We're both siblings anyway. Besides, didn't we used to take a bath together when we were still kids? And, I'm also wearing a towel anyway."

"Yeah, I do remember that… How long has it been since we left Orussia?"

"We left in 1939 after the Neuroi attacked our town. We have been separated from Mom and Dad for-let's see- six year!"

"That long? I just wish the fighting would stop."

"You're not the only one."

"Hey Tania are you sure you're alright? I know even after you're rehabilitation, I'm just a worry bug."

"Yes, I really am. But my foot had to be casted for a long time. My body's still aching a bit. The Magi was too powerful for a Witch to handle."

"I see. That's why they picked me to pilot it."

"But, I was really scared… it was so traumatic. I dreamt a lot during my coma."

"What do you mean-"

Tania then embraced Mikhail so quick and tightly.

"I was so scared! It was giant nightmare, Mama and Papa, the village. They were all killed by the Neuroi!"

"Calm down, don't worry, your brother's here for you… _ A thing that I really wanted to forget, the time the Neuroi attacked, we were the only survivors of the village, mom and dad… are well, dead. It looks like I have to study my Magi even more, to revive our country, and to give a peaceful world to my sister._"

A day later, all the 510th had to be dispatched to take part of the finished _Orossiya Imperiya's_ launching.

"Okay, now, we are all here, right?"

"Yes."

"As you can see, the 'Orossiya Imperiya' has been completed already, we are to escort it, and the Baltic Fleet. In the ceremony of the ship's christening, will we start our little 'Tricks and Stunts' with the I-250. I think you could handle that much responsibility, right, Mikhail?"

"Yes ma'am. But what's that for anyway?"

"The Orussian Army wants to show its powerful weapon to the people below you."

"We will just be with Mikhail until I give the signal. Mikhail, I want you to show as much moves as you can. This is also training, you will do all of these maneuvers when the Neuroi attacks. We will also be joining the Baltic fleet to the harbor in Trondheim, its first stop. There, the Baltic fleet will be separated and the 'Orossiya Imperia' the Gangut, the Marat and the Sevatopol will stay with the new 7th Guard Fleet, the Izmail, Borodino, the Imperator Nikolai I and Imperatrista Mariya."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Wait, but that means we'll leave Narvik Unguarded."

"The Next Neuroi is predicted to head south, the Baltland navy and the Karlslandian navy is already stationed at the Port."

As they all lifted off the airstrip, Mikhail was still thinking about what happened in the bath.

"_Am I, strong enough to defeat the Neuroi? Could I possibly defeat them with this thing?_"

As he was thinking, his attention was caught by Jesse.

She was flying so joyfully, she had a cute smile while she's moving and spinning like she has no problem in life.

"Hey Jesse?"

"Huh, what is it Mikhail?"

"I'm just wondering. How could you give such a cheerful aura? It's like you've never had a single problem in your life."

"Actually. I have. As you can see, I'm still supposed to be in college now. But due to the trouble here and the Neuroi hives near Oceania, I had to go to the Military. I was supposed to be a Commerce student, but it was halted by this stupid war. Another is that, I have to support my family. I just give a friendly atmosphere because it's the best way to solve a problem."

"Oh. Wow, that young in college?"

"Mhmm, I studied at a University just near Manila, our capital."

"Wow, you really didn't want to go at war either?"

"Bingo. But back in the Pursuit squadron almost all of them are Airplane-freaks, that including me of course." She winked.

"Well, I just wanted to ask that because you look so cheerful."

"That's alright, when you have a problem, it's best for you to think good thoughts, and be brave to what challenges awaits you."

"_She's right about that, I can't just be problematic, I have to do my best to get though all this harassment._"

She flew off and shouted

"Just remember, don't be problematic, you'll get by, with a smile!"

At the Naval base… they saw the Finished Juggernaut of the Orussian navy.

"Wow, it's bigger than the last time I saw it."

"The pride of Orussia, the 'Orossiya Imperiya', this will be the Head of the Baltic Fleet."

As the christening began, Mikhail prepares himself for his stunts.

"_Okay, I can do this!_"

They fly into their formation, seconds later, they are spread and Mikhail was left alone, he attempted to spin three times, he then did a barrel roll as he gained altitude, he nosedives and quickly recovers. He then spins up and did unbelievable moves, even though he was still a rookie.

"Well, that's one piece of machinery." Jesse said.

"Yeah, but only he could pilot such a thing."

"Orussia is just doing all of this so that they could be a leading power." Tania mumbled.

"Hmm?" Commander Emily asked?

"N-Nothing."

A minute has passed and the 'Orossiya Imperiya' had already raised their anchor.

"That's enough, we should get back to our formation for the escorting."

"Yes ma'am."

They got in formation and were heading towards the battleship and its fleet.

"The 'Orossiya Imperiya' is a grand machine, isn't she, boys?" the Captain said.

"Yes sir." The crew replied.

"Captain, I'm Commander Emily of the 510th Joint Fighter Wing." Emily walked into the bridge.

"Aren't you supposed to be in escort?"

"My squadron is already in its formation."

"Hmm, I see, well… Welcome aboard the 'Orossiya Imperiya' Commander Emily. Yes, the sister ships will be arriving to Karlsland later this three months. But I think we won't really need them, since the Baltic Fleet is on the peak of becoming a powerful fleet."

"Make sure that you keep your fleet of harm's way."

"Yes. Hmm, weren't you the ones who destroyed a Giant Neuroi back in Narvik?"

"Correct. That is Mikhail's doing."

"Mikhail? You mean Mikhail Kozhedub?"

"Yes. He is a part of our Unit."

"Ah, so the Orussian Achilles is in your squadron."

"He has been of great help to us."

"Well, what would you expect from someone being compared to Achilles himself."

"Well, being an Achilles himself, he has also an Achilles heel. But that would be another story. Anyway, we are resting here for a while, right?"

"Yes Commander. Your designated rooms are here, uh, give this to your squad."

As Emily flew off and called the 510th to the deck. She gave them their designated rooms and they get dismissed for now.

At Mikhail's cabin…

"Man, I have to get every single detail of this thing." He was studying every single detail of the I-250's manual. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Hey, it's me Jesse. Would you mind if I come in?"

"No not at all."

"Anyway, um, I just wanted to talk to you, you seem kinda interesting."

"Hehe, I was expecting you to do that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Anyway, fire away with what you want to ask me?"

"Okay, I just wanted to know… I wanted to know your interests."

"Nothing in particular, we except that I just want this war to end to go back home to Orussia."

"Well, I keep on hearing you're Orussia's best Witch-erm- I mean, Magi. Some call you the Orussian, Achilles, why?"

"Well, I was still using a conventional La-5 back then at the Youth Volunteer Squadron. My sister was also a part of that since both normal people and the witches are at one group. One Neuroi attacked us back at the Baltic sea. All of us were to sortie at once. And as we fought, Tania was able to give an opening to the Core but unable to destroy it. So I had the opportunity to shoot at it. Me, and Tania received awards for it."

"Wow!"

"How about you, you can't just ask me a lot of questions while I don't know you that well."

"I told you already, I wanted to go for a University, but the war came up so I had no other choice but to enlist in the military. Anyway, I'm just one beginner who happened to kill two small Nueroi."

"See, that's something I didn't know."

"Well, as you can see, Fuso is an adviser in Rizalia, after Liberion left. We were trained by the Liberians before Fuso came to our nation just some years ago. I was put here by my country to give a name for our unknown country and to help on the war effort."

"Oh."

"Anyway, your sister's a really nice person, eh, where is she?"

"At her cabin, she's really tired after a long trip to this place."

"Yeah. Anyway, I just wanted to have a little talk with you, thanks for that."

"No problem."

As she left the room, Mikhail thought.

"_So, even she had dreams that were halted by the war, First Josephine, then her?_"

A day later.

The alarm sounded, a Giant Neuroi has been spotted heading towards Oslo.

"Everyone, launch out, now!"

As the witches launch out, they were to engage the Neuroi.

"I want the Kohzedubs to attack the belly, Josephine and I will take the port side, Maxine and Uhrii, take the top, I want you to scan the Neuroi for the core. Jesse and Peggy, take the starboard side, Adriana and Yui take the rear. Okay, commence attack!"

Their attack commenced, Jesse and Peggy moved to the starboard, Maxine and Uhrii started to scan for the Neuroi's core, the Kozehdub siblings go beneath, Yui and Adriana are at the rear, and Josephine and the Emily are at the port side.

"Fire!" The captain said to the fleet.

The _Orossiya Imperiya _fired her first ever shells.

The Neuroi was damaged by the bow portion.

The 510th all shot at will, they evaded and blocked as much lasers shot by the Neuroi.

"Defend the ships at all cost!"

The Neuroi shot a lot of laser and damaged some ships.

"Sir, some ships have been shot at their sides!"

"Damn! Maxine, have you and Uhrii seen the core yet?"

"No ma'am, the Neuroi's armor's too big to spot it."

"We'll handle that! Okay, Tania, let's go." Mikhail and Tania did a double piercing move.

"I spot it, but it's still deep inside thick armor."

"I'll take care of this Uhrii." Maxine dove down and shot with her Panzeshreck. But still is deep.

"Damn, this has thicker armor than a usual Neuroi."

The Fleet shot another round and made a gaping hole on the Neuroi

The Neuroi shot another barrage, Jesse avoided them and shot the Neuroi with her Lewis Gun.

"Man, what thick armor, but I have to shoot as much as I could."

"She doesn't use shields? She'll get killed!" Josephine said.

"It's okay, she has a foresight power, her right eye can see and predict moves before being executed."

"Almost like Flying Officer Juutilainen." Uhrii said.

"I got'cha."

She saw the big gap made by the fleet earlier and went inside the Neuroi.

"What the!"

"Jesse, what are you doing!" Emily shouted.

"Ma'am don't worry, this isn't the first time I did this, although I could use Mikhail and Tania right about now."

"Mikhail, and Tania, I want you to pierce through the other side of the Neuroi, Josephine, Peggy, Adriana, I want you to protect them!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"_Jesse is so reckless._"

"If I get this kill it'll be my third one."

As Mikhail and Tania did their piercing move, Jesse was almost at the Core.

They all dug deeper and deeper, then they got to the core.

"Shoot!"

The three manages to shoot the core, and the Neuroi had been destroyed.

"Wow, that was really fun." Jesse said.

"Jesse, don't be too reckless, understood?" Josephine said.

"Yes, yes."

As they got back on the ship.

"Wow, you were amazing, Jesse." Tania and Mikhail said.

"Really, thank you. You weren't bad yourself, guys."

"Thanks."

"Brother and sister were able to make a good team, huh."

"Yeah, somewhat. Anyway, why don't we rest for a while, we'll be reaching Trondheim for two days now."

"Sure."

"Hey, I'll be going to my cabin okay?" Tania said.

"Sure."

"Hey, Jesse, you were really great today."

"Well, so were you."

"It's just like you said, I shouldn't think badly. I should be more positive, so thanks for that."

"You're really weird." She said. Then she smiled and gave a thumbs-up.

"But you're welcome. All I want is for this silly war to end."

"Yeah."

Back at Tania's cabin.

She leaned behind the door and started to mumble.

"I'm going to end this war with my brother… I swear on it."

"You really know when to smile, Jesse." Mikhail said.

"Just remember, don't be problematic, you'll get by, with a smile." Jesse said.

-End-

Peggy: Finally the beach!  
Josephine: The beaches here are cold.  
Jessica: Yeah unlike in my country, it's very hot there  
Adriana: Looks like there's a little match going to happen  
Yui: Let's check it out! Wait-what? Loser has to be Naked!  
Tania: Naked!

All: Next, on Strike Witches: Project Magi! Chapter 5: Volleyball of Destruction!

_**Notes:**_

Jesus Antonio Villamor (Where Jesse's based off) wanted to be a commerce student and studied in De La Salle College, Intramuros, Manila.

The P-26 Peashooter is America's first all-steel fighter plane in the 1930's. It was used by Villamor to repel the Japanese A6M's from Clark Air base

Rizalia is the Strike Witches version of the Philippines. (Well, I made it anyway. You can't blame me for my homeland.)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Strike Witches Project: Magi**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Strike Witches, but I wish Humikane Shimada and _**AIC**_ would look at this, since _**GONZO**_'s out of the picture now *sigh*… Humikane Shimada owns Strike Witches by the way

_**Sorry:**_ Hey guys, I'm really, really sorry if this isn't fan service, okay? I know Strike Witches is supposedly only Girls, again, really sorry. But don't worry it's only one guy. And heck, girls might get attracted to this also. Let's not just keep the Strike Witches fan service to ourselves dudes, besides, who wouldn't like a good harem – The Author

**Chapter 5: A day at the beach: The Volleyball of destruction**

It was a normal beach day at Trondheim, after a long trip using the 'Orossiya Imperia'. The girls were all in swimsuits, to Mikhail's eyes, it was as if he had gone to heaven.

"Eh… hehe…"

"Huh, what is it brother?" Tania asked.

"Oh, nothing! _Man… I can't react this way, they're my teammates for crying out loud!_" Mikhail said.

"Ahh! The beach! Baltland sure has some cool shores!" Peggy stretched out her body.

"This feels really great, I feel sorry the commander isn't going to join us though." Mikhail said.

"Well, we can't do anything now, can we?" Adriana replied.

"Hey, let's just have some beach fun!" Tania said

They ran towards the water and jumped in.

"The water's so cold!" Uhrii said.

"Splash! splash! splash!" Adriana played in the water.

Josephine swam fast, and Peggy sunbathed.

"A giant fish!" Jessica shouted when she was fishing.

They then ate some watermelons.

"Hey, a crab." Mikhail said.

"Yawch! It pinched me!"

"Hahahahaha"

Some moments later.

"Man, that was so fun!" Jesse said

"Yeah… So, anyone up for a little sport?" Josephine went.

"Another competition?" Adriana sighed.

"No, a friendly match." She pointed at Peggy.

"Oh, so you're challenging me?"

"What we're going to play is, Striker Volleyball!"

"What's the catch?" Yui aked.

"Hmm…" Josephine had nothing in mind.

Then Adriana said in a challenging tone.

"The loser will parade on the 'Orossiya Imperia', naked!"

"What!" This startled the group.

Mikhail blushed as red as a tomato.

"A-Adriana! You know you can't do that! I can't see anyone of you guys naked!"

"That's correct, it'd be totally indecent!" Josephine seconded the motion.

"Which makes it more interesting. So the loser will have to go around the ship naked, and Mikhail gets to see it all. Hehehe."

"*grrr, Fine, I accept the challenge!" Peggy said.

"W-what, Peggy, you can't do that!" Tania said.

"If she would accept the challenge, then fine, I will too!" Josephine replied.

"I'm out of here-" Mikhail's collar was grabbed by Adriana, and she said in a creepy tone.

"You aren't going anywhere."

"Gah!"

At the Commander's cabin "I sense something bad is going to happen." Commander Emily said.

They were given two hours to prepare, for now, they are all separated and are all thinking about the match.

"This isn't a very good plan." Mikhail sighed.

He saw Peggy at the shore practicing volleyball with her Striker Unit

"Hey, Peggy!"

"Huh? Oh, hey Mikhail!"

"What are you doing there?"

"Practicing for the game, I don't want to be going around the ship naked y'know."

"Oh. Looks like you're doing pretty well."

"Thanks."

"Hey, why'd you accept the challenge anyway?"

"Well, as you can see, I'm a woman who would take a lot of risks. I don't want to lose to a challenge. I'm always up for it!"

"Really now, well, you sure are brave, expected from someone like you?"

"You think I'm brave?" She was flattered.

"Yeah, if it was me back there, I wouldn't really like it, I would back away immediately. You sure have a brave heart, but that challenge was a bit stupid."

"Thanks, maybe?"

"No problem, I think."

"You know, I didn't used to be like this when I was little."

"Why?"

"Well, it all started when I was a child… _I wasn't very brave back then, I was a really big scaredy cat. Before I went to high school, my brother kept protecting me from bullies and danger, he was in the military back then, so it would be obvious why he was doing that. He told me that I should take all risks, and be the bravest. I shouldn't be afraid, and I should just go with the flow to where my life wants to take me, and what challenges would be in the way. I started to gain a lot of confidence._ _Then I enlisted to the Liberion navy after hearing about the Legend of the 501__st__ Joint Fighter Wing. My role model was a fellow Liberian who never gave up, back in Liberion, she was called the Speedy hare, The Glamorous Shirley. If it weren't for her, or my brother, I wouldn't be here right now and I would still be a bashful little girl._"

"So what you're saying is that you enlisted because you wanted to show your bravery?"

"That, and I want to show my new self to this world I have been missing, now I am a daredevil that will do anything for the thrill of it."

"Ah…"

"Well, anyway, thanks for the complement, it got me even more focused."

"No Problem."

"Hmm?" her striker made weird sounds, she then lost power and she fell.

"Watch out!"

She crashed into Mikhail.

"Uh oh…"

They were really near to each other. Peggy's heart was throbbing.

"Uh-uh-uh…" She was shocked.

"_My God! Peggy, she's so close to me. I feel something soft, Uh oh, it's her bosso-_"

"Uh, Mikhail?"

"Oops."

"Hahaha." They burst into laughter.

"Sorry, it seems that I lost my power, but it'll come back eventually."

"Well, I better go now, good luck."

"Sure, bye!"

"_Man what a bossom! But, I can't do that, it just isn't right!_"

An hour later, the match was about to begin.

"Do I really have to be the referee?" Mikhail asked.

"Yep, and besides, don't you like us girls giving you a very good time?" Peggy said.

"_Seriously this girl is freaking me out_…" Mikhail said

"The one who scores up to twenty five is the winner!" Uhrii and Maxine were holding the net.

Peggy puts the ball up, and smacked it towards Josephine.

"I got this one!" Josephine was able to block and went in for a Spike.

"Hahaha take this!"

"No way am I going to walk around naked!" Peggy blocked the ball up and smacked it really hard.

"Man, these guys are good." Tania said.

"That's what you get if you have a suicidal bet." Uhrii said.

"*sigh, not even one point."

The Match had been going for ten minutes, Josephine was able to score thrice, Peggy having only one.

"Damn!"

"You better get ready to strip, Yankee!" Josephine spiked the ball

"No I won't!"

Peggy spiked and was able to score.

As they were in the middle of the game, the score was 11-11, it was getting intense.

The commander, while doing her paper work in her cabin, saw something from out her window.

"Hmm. I wonder what that is? It's fast…"

She goes up to the bridge, she saw the captain looking at the sky.

"Captain, do you know what that figure is? It's moving faster than a normal aircraft, or a striker."

"Hmm… I have no clue. Let's see here." He grabbed his binoculars and looked.

"Hmm. It's too small to be a Neuroi"

"So it's not a Neuroi? Then we better sound the alarms just in case."

The captain nodded his head and sounded the alarm.

Back at the game, the score was already 23-23.

"*pant*pant, you just won't give up, won't you?" Josephine said.

"*pant, I won't, lose so easily*pant."

Then, the alarm sounded.

"Oh, great, another attack!" Yui shouted.

"Let's go-" Josephine said, but she ran out of magic due to the game.

"*pant*pant, damn it. I'm out of power, but I still have to-" She was stopped by Mikhail

"No, you won't. Peggy, how about you?"

"I'm fine. C'mon let's go."

"Uhrii, Maxine, help out Josephine, Tania, Yui, Adriana, Jesse, let's go."

"Yes."

As the group got in position, Peggy accelerated speed.

"Let's see what interrupted our match."

The object was too fast, Peggy and the others tried racing towards it.

She accelerated speed, but her striker can't handle it.

"C'mon… Don't break down." She tried to reach the Object but she wasn't so fast.

"Grrr… C'mon! YOU PIECE OF JUNK!" She flew as fast as she could, some of the F4F's parts were already breaking. The fuselage was clacking so much, and her exhausts were burning.

"Don't give up… Don't give up… Don't give up!"

She manages to reach the object, she left a giant blast of wind.

"Whoa! That's one strong blast!" Tania went.

Mikhail also tried to accelerate with the I-250's jet exhaust.

"You guys should stay here, it could bad if you tried going that fast."

"Sure."

The I-250 burst out a blast of energy.

"Here goes!" He said.

He was able to accelerate to a great speed.

Peggy was able to catch up with the flying object, she gives a slight grin and said. "There we go, I got'cha!—what?"

"You're not a Neuroi!" it was another witch with a different Striker.

"Oh… thank goodness, I stopped. I was pretty afraid back there." The Witch said.

"Eh… But… Wha-?" Peggy was surprised.

The girl grinned and giggled out of nervousness.

Then they saw a fleet of ships heading there way.

"Huh? A fleet?"

Mikhail able to catch up said.

"Man… Don't… Do… that *pant*pant! Huh? A witch?"

"Hello…" she gave a nervous smirk and waved.

Back at the ship.

"Sorry, we weren't able to tell you earlier. But, it seems that the Fuso Navy is also here for the 7th Guard fleet. They sent the Aircraft Carrier 'Soryu' and with them, this test witch and striker." Commander Emily said.

The test witch, was a young fourteen-year-old girl. She was a Fuso girl with a nice personality.

"Hi guys, my name is Sakura Ogawa. Well, as you can see, my striker unit is what you call an 'Ohka'. It has a very powerful rocket engine, and my weapon is this."

She showed a giant gauntlet like device, but connected to a high-explosive bomb.

"Whoa! Are you insane! You brought a giant bomb in the ship!" Yui said in Fuso.

"_What did she say?_" Everyone thought.

"Don't worry, only magic will activate the warhead, so in short, it's just a heavy and useless paperweight without magic. Oh, and don't worry, the user is protected even after explosion."

Adriana got irritated and banged her hands on the table.

"Yeah, and thanks to you we weren't able to finish our game!"

"Game?"

"Oh well, that means we have to continue it, the loser still has to go around the ship na-"

Peggy and Josephine looked at Adriana with an evil glare.

"k-ked…"

That night at the ship, Peggy was looking at the red skies from the superstructure's balcony.

"A bit of a high place, ain't it Peggy?"

"Mikhail! How'd you know I was here?"

"I didn't. I always love going to these kinds of places."

"Say, Mikhail? Did… Did you think, I was brave back there?"

"What made you think of that?"

"I don't know, just… uh…" Peggy wasn't her usual self.

"But, I think you were brave."

"R-Really? You think so?" Peggy went.

"You managed to exceed the limits of your striker, you seemed to have saved Sakura. You are really brave."

"Th-thanks." She blushed.

She placed her hands behind her back, and slightly bowed, she smiled and said "Well, at least that match wasn't continued."

"Yup."

"And, thanks for that compliment." She gives him a big hug.

"Uh… Peggy, I can't… breath..." His face was being squished with her breasts.

At the ship's conference room.

"It seems that plans have changed have it?" Commander Emily said.

"Yes. They're already commencing the operation, as we feared." Josephine said.

The captain walked inside and said. "The 'Soryu' wasn't expected to be here, it must be _**HIS**_ doing."

"His?"

"Yes, he is a marshal in Orussia, as you can see. I have heard rumors about Orussia making a new battleship, stronger than the 'Orossiya Imperia'. He's a tyrant in our country… it seems that he and other people following him are doing this under Timoshenko and the Emperor's noses."

"Hmm… this is bad." Josephine said.

"But we don't have that much information. But I'm certain that this won't turn good. The captain of the 'Soryu' told us that he was ordered to go here, by the Fuso Ambassador of Orussia."

"Meaning…"

"Orussia is planning something without his highness' permission."

"Yes…"

-End-

Yui: We are told to go back to the Narvik base  
Adriana: Yup  
Sakura: I think it's fun back in your base!  
Maxine: Hey, guys!  
All: What?  
Maxine: My… My…  
All: Hmm?  
Maxine: They're stolen!  
All: What!

All: Next, on Strike Witches: Project Magi! Chapter 6: Thief!

_**Notes:**_

- The Yokosuka MXY-7 Ohka, (櫻花 (Shinjitai: 桜花) "cherry blossom", Hebon-shiki transcription Ōka, ) was a purpose-built, rocket powered human-guided anti-shipping kamikaze attack plane employed by Japan towards the end of World War II. United States sailors gave the aircraft the nickname Baka (Japanese for "fool" or "idiot")

- Sakura Ogawa is based on Kiyoshi Ogawa, an ensign who was killed in a kamikaze attempt on the USS Bunker Hill.

-The IJN Soryu was an aircraft carrier of the Imperial Japanese Navy. She took part in the attack on Pearl Harbor and was sunk at the battle of Midway.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Strike Witches Project: Magi**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Strike Witches, but I wish Humikane Shimada and _**AIC**_ would look at this, since _**GONZO**_'s out of the picture now *sigh*… Humikane Shimada owns Strike Witches by the way

_**Sorry:**_ Hey guys, I'm really, really sorry if this isn't fan service, okay? I know Strike Witches is supposedly only Girls, again, really sorry. But don't worry it's only one guy. And heck, girls might get attracted to this also. Let's not just keep the Strike Witches fan service to ourselves dudes, besides, who wouldn't like a good harem – The Author

**(Okay: This might have a little Fanservice in it, but that's what Strike Witches is… - Author)**

**Chapter 6: Thief!**

It was morning, the 'Orossiya Imperia', with the 7th Guard Fleet, was told to go back to the Narvik base. The 510th were all sleeping soundly in their cabins, though Commander Emily was at the Deck, looking at the icy seas of Baltland.

"*Sigh, what a strong breeze."

"A very strong breeze indeed." Someone said.

"Who are you?" She saw a young naval officer, about twenty to twenty three years old.

"Um, excuse me for interrupting. My name is Dimitri Kuznetsov of the Orussian Navy, I actually am the supposed captain for this battleship, but I was told to let my father be the one."

"So, you are the Captain's son? I never knew his surname was Kuznetsov."

"He is Vladimir Kuznetsov, he was the supposed captain of a sister ship for the 'Orossiya Imperia', but after it got cancelled, he was positioned here."

"So, what are you here for, a good walk in the ship."

"That, and I'm looking for my pet weasel named Mir."

"Oh, a snow weasel?"

"Yes, a mischievous little weasel at that."

"Hmm… Well, I have no paperwork today, so I could help you look for Mir."

"Oh, I might be bothering you, this is your free time, and I don't want you to waste it."

"Don't worry, I'm good with animals."

"Really? Okay, tell me if you see him, okay?"

"Sure."

At Maxine's cabin.

"mnmnmnm… It's morning… *yawn! I better go for a little stroll."

She walked around the ship, she was so amazed on how big the ship was.

"Wow, it's so big, somebody could get lost in this ship."

As she walked in the corridors, she saw a white weasel.

"Aww, Ain't you the cutest thing!"

She grabbed the white weasel, and said.

"You must be a stray? I should keep you for a while, since no one's here to help you out."

She then walked away.

"Mir!" Dimitri went.

"Mir! Where are you?" Emily called.

"He's a really good hider. But, why is he hiding from you?" She said.

"I don't know. He always does this every time." Dimitri went.

"Really?"

"Yes. As you can see, I am always visiting my father in where ever ship he is positioned, but every time I do that, Mir runs off."

"Ah…"

At the Bath.

"Wow, it feels so good bathing alone in a ship." Maxine said.

She spent about fifteen minutes in the bath, then she saw Yui, Adriana, Uhrii, and Sakura going there.

"You're an early riser." Yui said.

"Well, I just wanted to look at the ship, it looks amazing."

"Hmm, let's see what's more amazing." Adriana said.

"W-what do you mean?"

"She meant this!" Sakura suddenly grabbed maxine's breasts.

"Gah!"

"Man… what a consolation prize. Uhrii-ri!"

"G-get away from me!"

Uhrii was running as fast as she could.

They saw Tania walking with Peggy towards the bath.

"W-what at you guys doing?" Tania asked.

"Help!" Uhrii shouted.

"Sheesh, such amateurs. *boing, if you want the grand prize winner, then mine are surely the ones!"

Due to the intense pressures of temptation, Sakura suddenly snapped and jumped towards Peggy and tackled her.

At the other side of the bath.

"Ah… I might relax here till we get to the base, *yawn. Yup, this sure is peaceful."

Back at the deck.

"Hmm… He's not here…" Dimitri said.

"Let's try looking in the cabins." Emily suggested.

"Sure."

As Emily was looking for Mir, she stumbled upon Josephine and Jesse.

"Hey, Emily, are you looking for anything?"

"Yes, it's a snow weasel."

"A snow… weasel? I don't think I know that." Jesse said.

"Well, if you spot anything moving, white and furry, just tell me."

"Sure."

"Back at the girl's bath."

"Ah… that was so refreshing." Yui said.

"For you maybe…" Maxine and Uhrii said gloomily.

As they were already getting dressed…

"Gah!" Maxine shouted.

"What is it Maxine?" Peggy asked.

"My… My…"

"What?"

"My panties are gone!"

"What!"

Some moments later, Mikhail was just sleeping at the bath.

"How could this have happened?" Tania went.

"I don't know! My panties, my panties!"

"Calm down, Maxine. Okay, who do you think might have stolen Maxine's underwear?" Peggy went.

"Maybe it's some of the crew members here!"

"Could be… Or, what if Mikhail did?" Sakura said.

"My brother wouldn't do such a thing!" Tania relented.

"Yes, it's highly illogical for Mikhail to do such a perverted deed." Uhrii said.

"But, who?" Yui was confused.

"I don't know!" Maxine panicked.

"Okay, calm down… let me get dressed first—what the!" Adriana was going to get her clothes, but to her surprise.

"Wh-where are my panties!"

"What!"

Mikhail was a little bit disturbed with the racket, but started to sleep again.

Some minutes later, they reported this to Josephine and Jesse.

"Okay, it's not only Maxine, but Adriana." Josephine said.

"Yes!" They were pulling their coats down.

"Okay, where did you guys go anyway…"

"Uh…"

"_**Bath…**_" Jesse didn't see the 'bath' sign.

"Oh right… Hehe"

"So, what happened, after removing your clothes?"

"We went for a bath for about half an hour."

"Hmm… it couldn't be the crew members could it?"

"I don't know."

"Hmm… well we need to figure this case first Jesse, the other one will be done later."

"Other one?" Maxine asked.

"Yeah, it seems that there's a snow weasel on the loose." Jesse said.

"Snow, weasel… Hey, I saw a snow weasel."

"Where?" Josephine asked.

"I had it with me, before going to the bath, I think it ran off."

"Hey, Josephine, do you think…"

"No, that's absurd or maybe."

As they were thinking. They saw the snow weasel, biting on something.

"Eh…eh…"

The weasel was biting on two pairs of panties.

"There it is!"

The snow weasel ran as quick as possible.

"Hey, come back here you perverted animal!"

"Come back!"

Then, they lost track of it.

"Okay, I want you to spilt up. Jesse, Peggy, Maxine, you're with me, Sakura, Uhrii, Adriana, Yui, go spread out!" Josephine ordered.

"Right!"

Meanwhile…

"*snore*snore"

"Mir! Mir!"

"Huh…?"

Dimitri went inside the bath and to see a grumpy Mikhail.

"Um, excuse me, but, have you seen a snow weasel anywhere?"

"Nope."

"Thank you and, sorry…" Dimitri apologized.

"Back to sleeping…"

Commander Emily went to the bridge and asked the captain.

"Ah, Commander. Let me guess, Mir went missing?"

"How'd you know?"

"My son was looking for him here just a moment ago, boy is that weasel sneaky."

"It seems that it is. Anyway, you never told me you had a son?"

"Well, he is my son, and was supposed to be the captain of this ship, but he was reassigned."

"To where?"

"Narvik, he will be assigned to the Gangut after we reach the harbor, for now the current captain is steering it."

"Hmm…"

"I was wondering. The 'Soryu', I wonder what they're going to do with it."

"Me too, anyway, I still have to go find Mir."

"Oh, I'll give you a little help, check the bath. I think you might have a clue."

"Okay."

She was about to go to the bath, as she passed by the corridors, she saw Mir running away.

"There you are-"

Mir passed between her legs, and she saw the girls chasing it.

"This won't end up good…"

They all collided and made a little noise.

"Hmm… can't I get some sleep here?" Mikhail stood up and grabbed a towel.

He then grabbed his clothes and saw Mir hiding in the basket.

"Hey, aren't you a cute little fella?"

He was about to get dressed but the girls, without reading the sign, quickly came inside, to see Mikhail barely covered.

"Eh… uh, some privacy please?" Mikhail was blushing so hard.

"We're so sorry!" it sounded throughout the ship.

Mir suddenly popped out of the basket and started running.

"After it!"

"Okay?"

He started to run after Mir also, but as he was running, he saw Maxine and Adriana.

"Gah!"

"Huh? What was that? Oh well…" Dimitri went.

Mir ran to the bridge.

"Oh, well lookie here, it's Mir."

Mir ran towards the Neuroi alarm, and jumped over to the ventilation, but it activated the alarm.

The alarm sounded and the 510th had to prepare, even Maxine and Adriana.

"Ma'am, I can't fly while being open."

"Yes, that could prove problematic since the crew here might get distracted. Okay, Maxine, ride on Josephine's back, Adriana, you're with Peggy."

"Eh?"

"We have no other choice."

"Fine." they went.

They all lifted off.

"Man, where could Mir have gone this time?"

Dimitri walked towards the corridor and saw Mir just walking.

"So that's where you were!"

He immediately grabbed Mir and said.

"Man, you are such a pain in the neck, y'know?"

Mir was biting something on his mouth.

"Huh, panties! Not again!"

As they flew, they saw nothing above the skies.

"Where's that Neuroi?"

"I'm sorry commander, but it was a false alarm."

"Huh?"

"Mir accidentally pulled the switch, and don't worry. Dimitri saw him already."

"What!" they all went.

As they got back, they were told to go to the conference room.

"I'm really sorry, but Mir just does this all the time. He always has been grabbing panties ever since my petty-officer days."

"Ma'am, uh, who is this?" Uhrii asked.

"This is Captain Dimitri Kuznetsov. Son of this ship's captain."

"Nice to meet you."

"Man, having a pet could be a bummer, could it?" Sakura laid back.

"Yep, but he's my trusty old companion. He and I will be sailing on the Gangut soon."

"Okay, we see."

"Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Just came here to visit, but Mir ran off again."

"Yeah…"

"Anyway, I best be leaving now, I'll see you guys back at Narvik."

Dimitri walked towards a small boat and headed towards the Gangut.

"This was a weird day, wasn't it?"

"You had to ask?"

"Is this always what happens in the 510th?" Sakura asked.

"You don't know the half of it." Mikhail said.

-End-

Emily: He always comes to my mind  
Josephine: You're thinking about it way too much Emily  
Emily: *Uwah!  
Josephine: Snap out of it!

Emily: Next on Strike Witches: Project Magi. Chapter 7: Alone no longer…

_**Notes:**_

Mir Means "Peace" in Russian.

Kuznetsov was the last name of one of the Soviet Navy's best Admirals, Nikolay Gerasimovich Kuznetsov.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Strike Witches Project: Magi**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Strike Witches, but I wish Humikane Shimada and _**AIC**_ would look at this, since _**GONZO**_'s out of the picture now *sigh*… Humikane Shimada owns Strike Witches by the way

_**Sorry:**_ Hey guys, I'm really, really sorry if this isn't fan service, okay? I know Strike Witches is supposedly only Girls, again, really sorry. But don't worry it's only one guy. And heck, girls might get attracted to this also. Let's not just keep the Strike Witches fan service to ourselves dudes, besides, who wouldn't like a good harem – The Author

**Chapter 7: Alone no longer…**

Again, a snowy day at Narvik. The 7th Guard fleet had already been stationed there for two weeks after being stationed at Trondheim.

"*sigh, it seems that today's the day isn't it?" Emily went as she looked at the window to see the 'Orossiya Imperia' being resupplied.

"Seems so…" Josephine went.

"It feels like it was just yesterday when it happened."

"This day's the only time you're like this, it's already been three years, Emily."

"I'm sorry to worry you, Josephine."

"I know, you've always said that to me for how many times. Just looking at you right now makes me worry."

At the mess hall. Mikhail was walking around the base after a long morning of studying and exercising.

"Hey, brother?"

"What is it, Tania?"

"The commander's not really feeling so good. Do you think she'll be fine?"

"Come to think of it, she looked awfully down today." Sakura went.

"Hey why don't we go down and eat, Uhrii and Yui are probably making something delicious. C'mon I'll go on ahead if you don't hurry."

"Go ahead, Sakura."

Sakura pouts and said "Don't blame me if you ran out of food!"

They went to the mess hall, to see Josephine thinking.

"Josephine, uh, you haven't touched your food." Uhrii went.

"Oh, sorry, I was just bothered."

"Even you, Josephine?"Mikhail walked in.

"Oh, I didn't mean to get your attention like that. It's just that I'm wondering… How to make her smile at a day like this?"

"Make who smile?" Yui went.

"Is it Commander Emily?" Tania asked.

"Uh… no- it's nothing."

"Okay… Anyway, could we have a leave?" Uhrii and Tania asked permission to Josephine.

"Why ask me?"

"Commander Emily doesn't seem to be feeling well. You're second in command anyway."

"Okay, sure. What's the reason?"

"Well, I want to make something for the Commander, I have to buy some ingredients."

"Fine, go ahead."

"Hey, I'm going too!" Yui went.

"C'mon, I got this nice Suomish snack that she might like."

"It's not those black and salty candies, is it?"

Josephine changed her direction to the window looking at the grey clouds, falling on top of the cliff near the harbor.

"_I bet SHE'S there._"

At the harbor. Emily was at the edge of a cliff, sitting and depressed.

"I feared you'd be here."

"Josephine…"

"Listen, I know what you've been through was tough, but you have to stay strong and brave, he would have said that to you personally."

"I know."

The wind blew really harsh as a blizzard was about to occur.

"C'mon, let's go back. Captains Dimitri and Vladimir are waiting for us at the conference room."

"Sure…"

Mikhail saw both of them at the window.

"Commander… what happened to you all of the sudden?" he mumbled.

At the conference room.

"Commander Emily?" Captain Dimitri called.

"Oh, I have heard that you have some people who could have information about that rumored battleship." Josephine asked.

"Yes, we have some information about that rumored battleship from one of our spies from the KGB."

"What did he say?"

"He told us that it was true, it seems that _**He **_really was up to it, and that it's almost complete."

"Who is this '_**He**_'?"

"His name is Joseph Jughashvili. A great tyrant who is a rival to Timoshenko, his view is to conquer all and for him to rule the Empire." Captain Vladimir said.

"So, he's in charge of the battleship? But, why can't you tell this to the Emperor, or Timoshenko."

"It would just cause a great confusion in our country, Jughashvili is Orussia's most notorious man and has a lot of supporters, we would have a harder time fighting the Neuroi if a civil war would happen and, we aren't going to suffer another revolution."

"I see."

"Rumors also said that Jughashvili and some of Baltland's high-ranking military officials are making a new experiment."

"Which is?"

"Magi." Dimitri replied.

"Magi, you mean like Mikhail?"

"Correct, another agent from the KGB gave me these documents, and pictures."

Emily was surprised on the harsh training and treatments the future Magi are experiencing.

"It seems that Mikhail's performance had done a bad deed also."

"Who are these?"

"They are males, fifteen and up from, Baltland, Suomus, Karlsland, and Orussia. They are at Siberia, still doing their training. The Emperor just knows that they are training, but not this kind. He has also approved of the mass-production of the Magi."

"They went through all of this because of wanting to become a Magi? But Mikhail didn't do all that, it was the Magi Unit."

"They are strengthening these people before they could pilot a Magi right. And unlike Mikhail's I-250, the engines for these Magi are had already been fused with a Witch's magic, Their engines could also endure a lot of magical output."

"Yes, it seems that we shouldn't tell this to the others."

"Correct. Oh yeah, have you heard of the Magi Unit's inventor?" Emily asked.

"Yes."

"They also say that he is in charge of mass producing a deferent kind of Magi Unit."

"Which is?"

"Jet Magi, tank Magi, a lot…"

"Okay, for now, we will keep this to ourselves. We are to tell Timoshenko about this immediately without the nation hearing about it." Vladimir said.

"Yes."

Back at Emily's room, she goes back to her sulking mood.

"Yeah, today's the day."

She remembers the time she evacuated from Karlsland.

_We're about to leave! Remove the ramp!  
Emily: Please don't leave, you're the only one I have left…  
Sailor: I know Emily, but I have to go, we'll hold off the Neuroi as much as we can, after that we will both flee to North Africa safely.  
Emily: But -!  
*Kiss*  
Emily: …stay alive.  
Sailor: Yes ma'am. Don't worry, the Scharnhorst is a grand ship of Karlsland. I'll be back, I promise, I won't let you go off and fight these things, you have to keep your witch identity down._

Some hours later…

_Speaker: Attention... Attention… We have a very unpleasant news for you, unfortunately, the battlecruiser Scharnhorst, had been sunk by the Neuroi.  
Emily: What! N-no… He, he has to be alive!  
Speaker: It seems that, only a few people survived, they are already on board.  
*Run*  
Emily: Dietrich! Dietrich!  
Sailors: This man's injured c'mon, medic!  
Emily: Dietrich!  
Dietrich: E-mi-ly… I'm… so sorry… I didn't… didn't know, they…  
Emily: Just try to save your breath! Dietrich!  
Dietrich: Forgive… me…  
Emily: Dietrich? Dietrich? No… Dietrich!_

"_It's just so painful…_" Emily gripped the shirt on her chest.

"It will be more painful if you keep on remembering it."

"Josephine…"

"Listen, you have to stop being like this. Crying won't bring Dietrich back."

"I know, but it was just so painful, first my family, then my first love."

"I know how you feel, but I try not to look back at it. I swear after we defeat the Neuroi, Karlsland will attain its former glory."

Emily started to tear.

"It's alright… It's alright. You calmed me down, so I'll calm you down as well, remember?"

At the shore, Mikhail was looking at the icy sea, thinking of about the Commander's depression.

"The sea has become really icy, as if you could already walk on it." Mikhail went.

"You already could, exactly."

"C-commander!"

"Well, sorry to have worried you guys."

"Don't mention it. I was wondering, Commander, what got you so depressed?"

"Why do you ask?"

"B-but if it's too personal, I don't mind not knowing."

"Well, you see…"

Some moments later, the Commander told everything to Mikhail.

"Oh, so that's what happened."

"I know, it's just so hard to forget about it."

"You must have faced a lot of hard things ma'am."

"I know. After the evacuation, I was drafted here. I worked hard just trying to forget about him. But it did not work, both being at the frontlines or being a civilian, it's still painful."

"I lost my family at a Neuroi raid a long time ago. Tania's all I got now."

"I see, you better protect her, she is the only… one… you've got…"

"Commander!"

"I got nobody else… I'm alone now! I don't have anyone anymore, no one to protect, no one to love!" Commander Emily was crying. She tried covered her eyes with hands, she sobbed so much.

"Commander…"

Mikhail placed his hand on her shoulder and said.

"You're not alone, we're here for you. Josephine has always been there for you too. Don't think you're alone, because you aren't."

"_W-we!_"

"He's correct, Emily." Josephine said.

"J-Josephine?"

"The Blaze Witches stick together, to eradicate the Neuroi, to prevent the world from losing their loved ones."

"Commander!" The others call out.

"See Emily, people here on Earth, Neuroi-threatened or not, we are all here to protect one another from anything, and we are all here to stick together."

"You're right Josephine. I'm sorry…"

"You don't have to be, Commander. We-" Mikhail was interrupted by a Neuroi alarm.

"What the—Everyone, battle stations, pronto!"

"Yes ma'am."

Mikhail and the others ran towards their Units. Josephine stayed and told them the mission plan.

"We received recon reports that this is not a Giant Neuroi. It's like those small ones that were fought in Gallia. Its speed is really fast, though. Mikhail, you're in charge of killing the Neuroi. You have one the fastest Units here."

"What will I do?" Sakura asked.

"Oh right. You have the fastest machine, I want you to intercept the Neuroi with a frontal assault. Mikhail, I want you to attack it from the rear."

"Right!"

"Okay, ready to sortie!"

"Launch!"

All ten of them launched successfully.

"Okay, Mikhail and Sakura will disperse in my signal. Mikhail will chase after the Neuroi, Sakura will surprise it with a high altitude ambush."

"Yes!"

As they followed the Neuroi at a V formation, Mikhail and Sakura were told to separate from the group.

"Mikhail, chase it down."

"Yes!"

The Neuroi was rocket shaped and is travelling at a very high speed.

"Damn, this one's fast, but I'll have to go faster."

Sakura went up and hid in the clouds for the surprise attack.

"Okay, I won't use this thing for a while." She kept her magical warhead and used her Type 99 aircraft cannon.

"Sakura, the Neuroi's about to go to your area, prepare for the ambush."

"Roger that."

Sakura dived to the altitude where the fast Neuroi was.

"Hyah! Take this—what the!"

The Neuroi suddenly disappeared into this air.

"Commander, the Neuroi suddenly vanished!"

"What!"

Josephine, on top of the tower, told Emily on the radio "Emily, there's something on top of you."

The Neuroi shot a giant barrage of lasers straight at Emily.

"Argh!" She used her shield but the hits were to strong she suddenly lost her control, the Neuroi itself was about to hit her, being unable to use her shield on time, she had a flashback.

_Emily: He's dead now, Josephine! I don't have anyone else anymore.  
Josephine: Don't say that! You aren't alone!  
Emily: How can you say that! Of course I'm alone now, he's dead-_

_*Slap!*_

_Josephine: Because… because I'm here for you! You and me, we both lost people we loved! We are the only ones now, but we shouldn't feel alone, because we're here for each other!_

"_That's right, Josephine has been there for me. Josephine—no, not just her—but the entire 510__th__!"_

"Commander!" Mikhail rushed into the scene.

He made a giant shield and covered Emily. The Neuroi exploded and made a strong gust.

"M-Mikhail?" Emily opened her eyes slowly. Mikhail was carrying her, her heart throbbed and throbbed so fast.

"Commander… I'm happy that you're okay."

Josephine rushed in, as fast as she could.

"Thank you, Mikhail." She gave him a peck on the cheek as a "thank you" and re-activate her striker.

"You could let go now."

"Oops! Sorry!"

"GUYS!"

"Josephine?"

"Emily, thank God, nothing bad happened to you!" Emily started to cry and embraced Josephine tightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry Josephine, I forgot about what you said! All this time, I still thought I was alone! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, now you finally remembered, and you're safe. Thank you for saving Emily, Mikhail."

"It's nothing really."

"No, what you did today was something very amazing. With proper arrangements, you might have a promotion." Emily said.

"Okay, let's head on home now."

The 510th flew to check if their Commander is alright.

"Commander!" They yelled.

They were relieved and embraced Emily, they immediately left for debriefing.

"_I keep forgetting about that time. Josephine taught me a lesson, but when I forgot about it, Mikhail refreshed my mind with it. I'm not alone, I always have someone to love. And that is the group I work with today, The 510__th__ Joint fighter wing._"

As they flew back to base, they were debriefed, and went to the mess hall to see Uhrii done with her Suomish snacks.

"What are these odd looking pastries?" Josephine asked.

"It's delicious Prune tarts from my homeland, Suomus. It's called _Luumutortut_."

"It looks like paper windmills." Yui went.

"Distinct-looking food tastes even better!" Adrianna said.

"I made enough for everyone."

They all ate a piece and were really astound of how it tasted.

"Mmmm… It's so good!"

"I wanna have some more!"

Emily gave a smile and said "*Teehee*My happy family!"

At a naval port. A Super-battleship was being launched from a dry dock.

"Now, our first phase is complete, we are going to proceed to our second phase. You three are assigned on this ship, you better not fail me, Magi."

"Yes, sir!"

"Hahaha… today, Orussia will be covered with my glory, success, and my name, Joseph Jughashvili!"

-End-

?: Three  
?: Two  
?: One

All: Zero, Magi launching!

All: Next, on Strike Witches: Project Magi! Chapter 8: The Three Magi!

_**Notes:**_

The Battlecruiser Scharnhorst was a German Kriegsmarine capital ship during the Second World War. It was the lead of her class, referred to as either a battleship or a battlecruiser. The 31,500 t (31,000 long tons) ship was named after the Prussian General and army reformer Gerhard von Scharnhorst and to commemorate the First World War armored cruiser SMS Scharnhorst that was sunk in the Battle at the Falkland Islands in December 1914. Scharnhorst often sailed into battle accompanied by her sister ship, Gneisenau. Scharnhorst sailed on many naval operations in 1939—1941 with significant success. In December 1943, she took part in the German Operation Ostfront to engage Arctic Convoys sent by the Western Allies to the Soviet Union. Royal Navy—led Allied forces engaged Scharnhorst. In the subsequent Battle of North Cape, the ship was sunk.

Joseph Jugashvili, or more commonly known as Joseph Stalin, was a Soviet politician and head of state who served as the first General Secretary of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union's Central Committee from 1922 until his death in 1953. Stalin assumed the leading role of the state after Vladimir Lenin's death in 1924, and gradually marginalized his competitors until he had become the unchallenged leader.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Strike Witches Project: Magi**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Strike Witches, but I wish Humikane Shimada and _**AIC**_ would look at this, since _**GONZO**_'s out of the picture now *sigh*… Humikane Shimada owns Strike Witches by the way

_**Sorry:**_ Hey guys, I'm really, really sorry if this isn't fan service, okay? I know Strike Witches is supposedly only Girls, again, really sorry. But don't worry it's only one guy. And heck, girls might get attracted to this also. Let's not just keep the Strike Witches fan service to ourselves dudes, besides, who wouldn't like a good harem – The Author

**Chapter 8: The Three Magi…**

At Orussia's capital city, Moscow, The rumors of Jugashvili's attempt to rise to power had even caught the attention of the Royal council, and the Emperor himself.

Timoshenko was summoned by the Emperor. The Emperor was still a young boy about the age of fifteen.

"Your Highness, the Emperor wishes to speak to you about this rumored uprising, Timoshenko." The adviser said.

"Yes." Timoshenko genuflected before the Emperor.

"The Emperor, His Highness, Tsar Alexander Romanov IV shall speak." The adviser said. The Emperor was Blonde haired, he had an old, but very traditional Orussian Military uniform. His violet eyes showed how serious he is with his title as the Emperor of Orussia.

"Since we cannot find where Jugashvili is, it seems all too suspicious that he would just disappear especially since I have heard rumors. It seems that he really might try to overthrow me with another Revolution like what my grandfather had witnessed before. Timoshenko, you are the one in charge of our defense ministry, therefore you have the responsibility of guarding every action Jugashvili might do."

"Yes, Your Highness."

"I have agreed to mass-produce the Magi, but I will suspend their delivery to Jugashvili until he has had a fair trial."

"Yes, yet if I may speak, your highness, I have also received some photographs of this rumored warship which has surpassed the 'Orossiya Imperia' on all aspects."

He gives Alexander the photos of the battleship.

"But, we have a trump card, do we not. If it weren't for that one, Moscow would still be in Neuroi hands and our Empire could have crumbled already. The warship could not withstand a man like him."

"I see, so you expect Mikhail Kozhedub with this one?"

"Yes, IF Jugashvili has been found guilty about the rumors spreading, which I am actually in favor of. But the Court has to decide if Jugashvili is really up to this."

"Yes Your Highness."

"But, Your Highness, you should just need to find Jugashvili and give him a fair trial, no need for using Mikhail!" The adviser said.

"But just in case, if Jugashvili tried to do something stupid, then I have no other choice but to stop him with Mikhail."

The adviser had his mouth shut.

"Please be reasonable Your Highness. I'm sure Jugashvili will not do anything rash."

"Then, if you think so, find him, and bring him to the court!"

The Emperor's room went silent.

"Also, me being the Tsar of our country, I have to do what I can to help my people and defend Orussia from all that desecrates its soil. And to do that, I have prepared another trump card."

"Which is?" Timoshenko asked.

"I shall keep that secret. Now, dismissed, all of you."

As Alexander went back to his quarters, he looked at the painting of his predecessors including his Father, the former Tsar, whom died when Alexander was still a child during a Neuroi raid.

"I have no other choice, father, I have to save Orussia not just by sitting here, but by fighting, like what our forefathers have done in battle."

At the Palace's corridors.

"Who does he think he is, a fifteen year old boy thinking nonsense, right Timoshenko."

Timoshenko stopped and withdrew a handgun in front of the Adviser.

"You're a part of those who want to overthrow His Highness, aren't you? Tell me where he's hiding, if you don't want to have a lead bullet on your face."

The Adviser was sweating and speechless, he couldn't move his lips due to the nervousness.

"Think wisely…"

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Atlantic, a floating Orussian naval port housed a large and destructive battleship. It had only six large main batteries, but had two domes that housed V1 and V2 rockets imported from Karlsland, it was called the K-1000 battleship.

"Has everything been prepared?" Jugashvili went.

"Yes sir, we have completed the finishing touches. The K-1000 is to set sail at dawn."

"Good, could you send in the three?"

"Yes sir."

After one minute three people went to the bridge.

One was Karlslandian, Baltlandian, and Suomish

The Karlslandian was a quiet young boy and was only fifteen years old, he wore glasses, had light brown hair, chestnut-brown eyes, and carried a book, he also wore a modern Karlslandian uniform and had the _Ritterkreuz dis eisernen kreuzes,_ a high honor of the Karlslandian Imperial Army. The boy beside him was the Suomish, he was eighteen years old, he had pale skin and silvery hair, and he was a man of beliefs and theology, he wore an old Karlslandian blue uniform a black long sleeved shirt on the inside. Then the man beside him was a nineteen year old local Baltlandian, he was a serious man with cold frightening eyes, he was also very quiet and wore not a Baltlandian uniform, but an old First Neuroi War-era Orussian overcoat, full of medals from his veteran ancestors whom were in the old Orussian Army.

"You people were picked because you were the strongest Magi out of all the candidates." Jugashvili said.

"Emil, Olaf, Gustav…"

"Your mission is to destroy the Neuroi nest in Baltland before those Witches do. I know that there is a fellow Magi with them. This might be hard, but I assure you that you have to do your mission, without any flukes, or I won't give you these."

Jugashvili had some medications on his hands.

"These are what keeps your Magi unit's powers intact and relaxed, without these, the magic inside the Magi Unit will go berserk and I'm sure that that will be pretty painful shock. This will wear off within two hours. You have that short of time to execute the plan perfectly, got it?"

"Yes sir!"

"Dismissed!"

At the corridor.

"So, what now, this is our first day of becoming fully pledged Magi." Olaf, the Suomish boy, said.

"I don't know with you people, I'm going to sleep…" Gustav, the Baltlandian, replied.

"I'm going to the mess hall, if you need me please, _**hesitate**_ from doing so…"

"You guys are as cold as where we've been training. Especially you Gustav, why not try smiling for once?"

"I don't give a damn about smiling. It disgusts me how you could smile in a war zone."

"I agree, we all lost our homes to the Neuroi, I have no other reason now but to be a weapon and to fight the Neuroi."

"*Sigh* someday, you guys are going to put those frowns upside down, God will not look down upon you, if you just try to be happy…"

At the icy shores, the K-1000 and the Magi were undergoing trials.

"Mammoth, Commence ground support, and Wolf, Commence anti-air attack."

"Roger that, Eagle."

Olaf, being 'Mammoth', used an Orussian KV-1 Magi tank and had superhuman strength as his power, as well as wielded a heavy 15 cm schwere Feldhaubitze 18 Howitzer, but using a Lahti L-39 anti tank rifle, and Lahti L-35 Light Machine Gun as his primary weapons. He had the Familiar of an Elephant.

He drove through very thick ice and bombarded the targets.

Emil, being 'Wolf', used two MG 08 machineguns, he was equipped with a, fast, yet very fragile, Orussian BA-10 Magi Land Unit. He fired all at the aerial target with only using one bullet each. His magical ability is enhanced super vision which gave him eyes of an expert marksman. He had a Wolf familiar.

Gustav being 'Eagle', used a Karlslandian Magi Prototype, Me 262, Jet Magi. He too had superhuman strength and his weapon was a Bofors 40mm anti-aircraft gun, but not as his primary armament. His two MG 42's were slinging up on his back.

"Eagle, we have a big one on the port side!" Wolf said.

"Intercept!"

"Got it! I'll tell the K-1000 to commence attack!"

"Go!"

"K-1000, this is Wolf, we have seen a huge target at port side, intercept!"

"Roger that, Comrade Wolf. Use the Batteries on the target!"

The K-1000 shot devastating shells and obliterated the target.

Jughashvili was watching everything on the bridge, one of the scientists asked him

"How do you like the Magi, sir?"

"I say, that they are ready. Those little girls back at Narvik won't know what hit them, hahaha…" Jugashvili laughed.

The Magi were then recalled to the Ship.

At the Ship's corridor, Olaf and Emil talked a bit.

"Hey, Emil?"

"What is it, God-boy?"

"I was thinking, what happened to you during you days as a normal kid, you weren't like that ever since, right?"

"What my past is none of your business, you don't have to worry about me."

"How about Gustav, you know anything about him?"

"I don't need to know."

"Seriously, you are cold."

"All that's left for me now is to kill the Neuroi."

"Sheesh…"

"Have you ever thought of anything after the mission is complete?"

"I am to stay in the military, since I have no other place to go."

"Oh, I see."

Later that evening they all went to the mess hall.

"*yawn* why must you wake me up, I was sleeping." Emil complained.

"You haven't eaten yet. We might get worried you won't perform well if you are going to fight with an empty stomach."

"Don't worry about me, it's nothing."

"Anyway, we have a discussion with Jugashvili."

"Okay."

Jugashvili went inside the mess hall to see all three of them stand up and saluted.

"At ease, we have an assignment for you. This is concerning the obliteration of the Neuroi hive in Baltland. We are going to finish them off first, before those girls even try touching it."

"Sir, how do we do that?"

"I have changed the course from the Atlantic wall going to Baltland. There, our Second Phase will start. The Baltic fleet is stationed there at this time so we have the advantage."

"So, what you are trying to say sir, is that we are going to destroy the hive just after our launching?"

"Correct. That is all, you could go back to you Cabins."

"Yes sir."

After leaving Jugashvili laughed.

"Are you sure that you are doing the right thing, sir?" one of the crew members said.

"We are about to ignite our new revolution. The Baltic Fleet is against Timoshenko and is ready to help us with the coup d'etat. Once the Emperor is overthrown, I will become the new leader of Orussia."

"Well, if all these are to go according to plan, but sir, what about the Magi in Narvik?"

"Gustav will deal with that boy. Even if he is the Achilles of Orussia, he also has a Heel where we could shoot an arrow on. We will strike tomorrow night fall, our ship could handle that of course."

"Yes sir."

"_The Empire will soon be mine, I just have to wait longer hahaha._"

Back at the corridors, Olaf was walking towards Emil's room and as he passed by, he heard a song on Emil's radio. The song was "Lamp of a Wish"sang by The 501st Joint Fighter Wing's squadron leader, Minna-Deitlinde Wilcke, a long time ago.

"You're listening to songs like that?"

"It was made by a Karlslandian. This song calms me down in all my dilemmas."

"Yeah, I think I have experienced your pain."

"During the Neuroi attack on Karlsland, one of the raids killed my family, and a special friend of mine."

"Who was she?"

"Her name was Irene Dubois. She was a half-Gallian, we were very close friends until the Neuroi came. And what was left of me is what I am right now."

"So you do have a miserable past, wait, why did you tell me this, I thought it was none of my business."

"To tell you what pain I have been in."

"So, the song make you feel at ease."

"Yes, that's the point. If you would excuse me I have to sleep. _**Hesitate **_on waking me up."

"Sure."

"_It seems that he isn't so cold after all. But I fear about Gustav's reaction and what hell he has gone through, this might be tough._"

At the firing range, Gustav was shooting targets with his Mauser C96. He made holes of the wood-and-hay made targets.

"I hate this life, I'm nothing but a mere tool now, if my obligation is done, I could finally put a bullet on my head."

Just as they were already sleeping, Jugashvili spoke through the P.A. system.

"Attention, look at your left, that is the Baltic Fleet waiting for our Revolution to start once again, and this time, we will succeed."

At the Emperor's palace.

"Well, any progression with it?"

"We still have some things to tweak—I mean, yes, we only need a little more adjustments, Your highness."

"I just hope that we don't have to do it this way, but if I have to, I have no other choice. That Boy can't do it alone."

At the Narvik Base.

"I have to be strong, I have to be brave, for the people, for the Emperor, for Orussia, for Tania, for the World."

Mikhail, Gustav, and Alexander all said. "Let's do this!"

-End-

Mikhail: I can't do this, they're too strong! *pant*pant can't hold them off Much longer! Argh!

Mikhail: Next on Strike Witches: Project Magi! Chapter 9: Operation Suicide!

_**Notes:**_

The K-1000 battleship was rumoured to be a type of an advanced battleship produced by the Soviet Union at the beginning of the Cold War. Started out in the late 40's and early 50's

The Magi Trio are not based on a fighter or anything, just based on my friends.

"Revolution" giving a reference to the Russian Revolution of the early 20th century


	9. Chapter 9

_**Strike Witches Project: Magi**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Strike Witches, but I wish Humikane Shimada and _**AIC**_ would look at this, since _**GONZO**_'s out of the picture now *sigh*… Humikane Shimada owns Strike Witches by the way

_**Sorry:**_ Hey guys, I'm really, really sorry if this isn't fan service, okay? I know Strike Witches is supposedly only Girls, again, really sorry. But don't worry it's only one guy. And heck, girls might get attracted to this also. Let's not just keep the Strike Witches fan service to ourselves dudes, besides, who wouldn't like a good harem – The Author

**Chapter 9: Operation Suicide**

As Mikhail was trying to fly his I-250, he started to notice something.

"Huh, my engine isn't as strong as before… There must be a slight problem. I'll just look at it later."

Back at the Narvik base, the 510th were told to be on high alert after the Emperor heard of Jugashvili's attempt to start another revolution.

"It seems that Jugashvili's attempt might start any time now." Emily went.

"We also have some problems. It seems that The Baltic Fleet might join Jugashvili's cause. The 7th Guard fleet still swears allegiance to the Emperor though." Dimitri said.

"So if a civil war were to occur, we might get overwhelmed by millions of supporters."

"I know, yet you are in our side as well, right?" He asked.

"Yes, but the Neuroi, how about those?" She replied with a question.

"The Neuroi will have to be eliminated before Jugashvili's attack."

"I understand, but how?"

"Mikhail."

"You're sending him there alone?"

"What—of course not. But I have a strategy which is pretty risky."

"What?"

"We have to do what Mikhail did during the Moscow crisis."

"Moscow… crisis?"

"He was the one who killed a Neuroi with a convention weapons. He had Tania to support him kill the Mother Neuroi and the small hive with only a La-5, that's when he became Orussia's great Achilles."

"I see. So do you think he could pull it off?"

"I hope he could, that hunk of metal he's wearing right now is our only chance of defeating the Neuroi and Jugashvili's revolution."

"Okay, so I will call the Ladies and Mikhail for briefing."

Dimitri nodded but as he did, the phone rang. He picked it up to here surprising news.

"Hello, yes, this is the place, wait—what!"

"What is it, Dimitri-" Dimitri shows his hand meaning that he needs her to quiet down.

"Yes, okay, we're going to relay it."

"What is it?"

"The Nueroi hive, it's moving."

"What!"

"We have to attack pronto, you have to tell them the plan, make sure Mikhail accepts or else, it's too late!"

"Okay."

The 7th Guard fleet as well as the 'Soryu' mobilized for the defense. The Soryu launched its Mitsubishi A6M Zeros, the Narvik base launched its Bf109s, LaGG-3s, and La-5s. The Fleet prepared to load there cannons and anti-Neuroi weaponry.

"Okay, let me tell you the attack plan Dimitri had told me. Mikhail, you are our _key_ on this one."

"Yes, but what _is_ the plan?"

"You will have to do your miracle again. The Moscow Crisis, we want you to do what you did again."

"Are you nuts! I can't do it again!" Mikhail shouted out loud.

"Please you must do this."

"Brother, please, we'll help you like what happened then. Remember, it's not just your battle, it's the entire team's battle."

"…"

Mikhail went silent, and then he thought.

"Fine… I just hope we could manage."

"Thank you. Okay, here's how we're going to fight them. We have to stick together on this one. We will escort Mikhail and Tania to the Hive, Mikhail will start to find the core of the Hive and destroy the Neuroi."

"Could we actually pull this off?" Josephine went.

"Of course we can, we're one team!" Adriana went.

"Adriana." Mikhail murmured

"Yes, we have no other choice." Maxine nodded.

"Maxine."

"So this could be our final battle, this might turn out into something I could look forward to!" Peggy laughed.

"Peggy."

"We will do what we can to save the world!" Uhrii said.

"Uhrii."

"I can help out too!" Sakura happily said.

"Sakura."

"I can't stay out of battle! I got an Oak leaf cluster waiting for me back home." Jesse said.

"Jesse."

"Don't leave me behind, you'll surely need me!" Yui went.

"Yui."

"See, if we all stick together, we could save the world. And as a commander, I am so proud to be this unit's head."

"Commander…"

"If it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't be as confident anymore, after losing my love you are all here for me." She cried.

"Commander, we have to stay strong. Since this might be the greatest battle will ever see."

"I know."

As they left for the launching, Emily asked Mikhail to stay for a while.

"Listen, Mikhail, you are our last hope on this, please don't fail."

"Yes ma'am!" Emily walked towards Mikhail she gave him an amulet of some sort.

"What's this-" Emily kisses Mikhail on both his cheeks.

"C-commander?"

"Don't fail us."

"Y-yes, ma'am! _What the hell just happened she-she just kissed me!_" Mikhail saluted.

Mikhail ran as fast as he could, and wore his I-250. He flew immediately and helped out the others fight the Neuroi. But again…

"What the—the Magi is slowing down, I don't know why?"

Back at the Imperial Research facility in Moscow.

"Sir, we have a problem with the Magi." One of the researchers told Timoshenko.

"What is it?"

"We saw that the magical engine a Magi uses can only last for so long."

"So, you mean that what Mikhail is using right now is weakening!"

"I'm afraid yes-"

"Why didn't you tell me before! He's out there right now fighting the advancing Neuroi, we also have Jugashvili's attempt to overthrow His Highness! Make a solution!"

"We already have, Timoshenko."

"Y-your Highness!" He genuflected.

"Stand up. You don't need to do that here. And you, have you prepared the ones I told you to make?"

"Yes your highness."

"Good. I want you to put that on the next flight to Narvik, pronto!"

"Yes, your highness!"

They hurried on placing two giant crates on a lend-leased Fuso Kawanishi H8K. Alexander told the pilot to leave under his direct orders and left immediately.

Back at Narvik.

"Crap, this is hard!"

Neuroi drones are decimating the 7th guard fleet. Some of their gunboats and two of their destroyers were sunk. The Gangut and 'Orossiya Imperia' shot as much shells as they could. The 510th were having a hard time, Mikhail had the most difficulties.

"Man, I'm getting my ass owned!"

"Execute the plan, right now!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

They all started to use do the plan. They protect Mikhail as much as they could, but Mikhail was having a problem with his I-250.

"Commander, I'm experiencing problems with the I-250."

"What! Mikhail, try to hold on much longer, you can't break down now!"

"I'll try ma'am!"

"Good luck! Okay, we have to destroy anything that gets in our path. We have no other choice, this is gonna be risky, but we have to stick together to get this over with."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Stick to the V formation."

"Roger that!" As they executed the plan Mikhail was striving to control his Magi. As they got in formation a lot of Neuroi drones were firing at Mikhail.

"Defend Mikhail as much as you can!"

Peggy was able to kill thirteen Neuroi, Jesse killed about seven, Josephine killed more than twenty, Maxine killed only five. A giant Neuroi flew in but Sakura intercepted with her warhead fist.

"Take this!"

She punched the Neuroi and exploded. She managed to survive due to the automatic shield mechanism of her striker.

"Cool!" She shouted.

"Man, how much are there?" Josephine went.

"I don't know just keep on shooting!" Peggy replied.

"We have to kill more-" Jesse said and avoided a Neuroi's laser.

Uhrii and Maxine were being surrounded, but they made a tandem and did one big barrel roll, one girl behind the other. They were able to take down more than twenty Neuroi.

"Take that!"

Mikhail hurried and tried to kill Neuroi, yet his Magi Unit was not working properly and he slowed down even more.

"Crap! What the hell's happening to the Magi?" And as he struggled with his own Magi, he saw Emily having being surrounded by more Neuroi.

"Commander!" He shouted, he rushed in to intercept.

"Mikhail!" Emily went.

"I won't let you hurt the Commander, you bastard!" Mikhail shouted and rushed in to save Emily.

"Mikhail—Oh no!"

Mikhail got the attention of more Neuroi, and his Magi was losing power.

"No!" Emily shouted.

He was being surrounded and was attacked in all directions. His shield can't keep up long then, the worst came. A Neuroi shot him in his Magi, destroying his left part.

"GAH!" he shouted in pain, he was falling and was about to crash in the icy seas.

"Mikhail!" they went.

"Retreat, I repeat, we have to retreat!" Emily ordered.

Josephine replied "But-"

"JUST DO IT!" Emily shouted.

"I can't… die… this way… Tania… Commander…" Mikhail slowly passed out.

As the Neuroi were advancing and destroying more of the Fleet's ships, a gunshot was heard.

"Eagle, is advancing! Mammoth, Wolf, commence attack."

"Roger!"

It was the three Magi of Jugashvili and the K-1000 battleship. Gustav sped up with his Magi and did a rapid fire barrel roll using two MG 42s.

Emil drove on the icy waters and shot as much as he could from below, Olaf used his howitzer to eliminated the Giant Neuroi heading their way.

"Retreat at once…" Jugashvili said through the ship's communication line.

"But!

"You flew for two hours, haven't you?"

"Wha—gah!" Gustav felt a big jolt to his head.

"We… have to retreat, Mammoth, Fox!"

"Y-yes!"

Back at the base, the entire unit was at the clinic. Mikhail was unconscious after the battle.

"How is he!" Emily went.

"Not well, I hate to say this to you, but… He has a coma-"

"A COMA! TELL ME WHEN HE'S GOING TO GET BACK UP!" Emily shouted.

"MY BROTHER CAN'T BE IN A COMA!" Tania went.

The doctor had nothing else to say, she just nodded her head and left.

"This is bad." Peggy went.

"I-I can't believe it… we… we-" Uhrii was crying, she was tearing so much. All of them were completely surprised due to Mikhail's coma.

"Grrgh. ARGH! I can't believe this!" Emily punched the wall, her face was red with frustration, but she started to sob. Tears were coming out of her eyes, her lips were starting to shake. She was about to cry as well.

"No… no… this can't be happening… why… why did this have to happen." She sobbed.

Jesse took a deep breath, she tucked her arms and closed her eyes, she said.

"The thing that we could do now is to protect Mikhail. We all owe him a favor. He has been protecting us ever since he was a recruit. Uhrii, I'm pretty sure you owe him, right?"

"Yes. Without him, I would still feel homesick."

Jesse started at Peggy next "Peggy, you too, right?"

"Yes. But-"

"And I'm pretty sure you were helped too, right commander?"

"Y-yes." Emily looked at Jesse.

"To be exact, we should **ALL** be thankful for him, and what better way to pay back a favor than to help him in **HIS** time of need."

"Y-you're right, Jesse!" Yui smiled.

"We shouldn't let Mikhail do all this alone, we have to give it our all!" Adrianna gave a cheerful face.

"We have to do what we can to help him out. Even if I'm just new, I think I owe him a favor as well!" Sakura curled her hands into fist and gave a determined look.

"It may sound crazy, but heck, Mikhail's worth it!" Peggy added, she place her hands on her hips and laughed.

"Yes, we must try! We can't always be reliant on him!" Uhrii smiled and put her closed right hand in front of her lips.

"Uhrii-ri's right hee hee! Big big!" Yui went.

"Hey, d-don't touch me there!"

"Well, I hate to admit it, but I think he's our everyday hero. How about you commander?" Josephine thought.

"Y-yes. We shouldn't just rely on Mikhail and his Magi, we should all do this together!

The girls were encouraged to continue on without Mikhail, Tania looked at Mikhail and she thought.

"Mikhail, it seems that we are going to be YOUR guardian angels this time. Take the rest, you'll need it."

"Mikhail has done a lot for us, we wouldn't have made it this far, without him, now, here we go! 510th Joint Fighter Wing, blaze Witches, move out-"

"Commander!" Dimitri ran to the clinic.

"Wha-what is it!"

"The… the Emperor! H-he's here on a Fuso plane!"

"What, Why!"

"He's on his way, we have no idea why. We have to—oh crap, what happened to Mikhail!"

"The Emperor must not know about this!" Emily faced back.

"Too late." Vladimir intervened, and with Alexander.

"Father and—your highness!" Dimitri immediately genuflected in front of Alexander.

"Captain Dimitri, stand!"

"Yes!" Dimitri straightened his body, as stiff as a rock. Alexander, with a serious face, spoke.

"Mikhail has to recuperate, that means the odds are against us."

"Your highness, what will we do now?" Dimitri asked.

"Jugashvili's attempt has been witnessed by the Emperor himself. We will have to do drastic measures."

"What do you mean?" Vladimir looked and asked Alexander. Alexander faced him and said.

"We have no other choice, but to use it."

"What is _**IT**_, your highness?" Emily asked.

"I have brought two Magi Units. One was a special Unit for me, and another one for Mikhail. My MiG I-270 Rocket Magi, and Mikhail's Special Unit."

"Which is?" Josephine asked.

"**We call it, Project Arkhangelsk, it is the ultimate weapon."** "**Arkhangelsk? That's Orussian for Archangel." Tania thought.** "**Yes, in old Orussian beliefs, Archangels are there always to keep the peace from evil, now, we are going to bring the legend back, with Mikhail. If old he would awake. I just pray that he would." Alexander looked upon Mikhail.** "**Wait, you can't go to the battlefields, your highness!" Vladimir tried to stop Alexander. Alexander pointed at the window of the clinic, he shouted.** "**Do you think I will do nothing, and let my empire rot and die in Revolution!"** "**Your highness…" Josephine mumbled.** "**The Orussia Empire, it was made by my fathers, and their fathers before them. And I will just sit here and be the one to destroy all that they have done!"** **Alexander then said something surprising to the people inside the room.** "**The 510****th**** Joint Fighter Wing, the 7****th**** Guard fleet, and the remaining Imperial Loyalists, by Imperial Decree of The Emperor, Tsar Alexander Romanov IV, I shall merge all of these into a Temporary Unit, The Anti-Revolutionary Imperial Forces!"** "**What!" They shouted.** **At the K-1000 battleship, Jugashvili was looking at a new kind of Magi.** "**Kehehe… Bwahahahahaha! This is the Weapon of the Century! With this, I could clean the Imperialists through the Flames of this Weapon, and then… reborn through the Revolution!"** **-End-** **Mikhail: I have to fly again! I can't lose, I won't—what's this… A new Magi!  
Tania: Brother… Brother…  
Mikhail: Tania? No, Tania!** **Tania: Next on Strike Witches: Project Magi! Chapter 10: Tania and the Arkhangelsk Mikhail!** _Notes:_ **The ****Mikoyan-Gurevich**** I-270**** (Design ****Ж**** ("Zh") under Mikoyan-Gurevich's in-house designation sequence, ****USAF**** designation "Type 12") was a response to a ****Soviet Air Force**** requirement in 1945 for a ****rocket****-powered ****interceptor aircraft**** for the ****point-defence**** role. In concept and basic configuration, it was strongly reminiscent of the ****Soviet****Bereznyak-Isayev BI-1****, and is generally regarded as a further development of that design.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Strike Witches Project: Magi**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Strike Witches, but I wish Humikane Shimada and _**AIC**_ would look at this, since _**GONZO**_'s out of the picture now *sigh*… Humikane Shimada owns Strike Witches by the way

_**Sorry:**_ Hey guys, I'm really, really sorry if this isn't fan service, okay? I know Strike Witches is supposedly only Girls, again, really sorry. But don't worry it's only one guy. And heck, girls might get attracted to this also. Let's not just keep the Strike Witches fan service to ourselves dudes, besides, who wouldn't like a good harem – The Author

Oh and it's Arkhangel not Arkhangelsk… sorry…

**Chapter 10: Tania and the Arkhangelsk Mikhail!**

It was a blizzard in Narvik and Emily as well as Tania was still in the clinic, waiting for Mikhail to regain consciousness.

"Mikhail…" Emily prayed for him to be safe, while Tania was sleeping soundly after waiting for Mikhail to wake up. As she was sleeping, she was having nightmares.

"_Mgghh… B-brother…"_

In her dream, she was still a little girl, she was in a fetal position, nothing but darkness, but she heard a call.

"_Tania…"_

"_Brother!" Tania asked._

"_Tania I'm over here!" _

She saw Mikhail, no colors on him, just white and black. She was happy to see her brother standing up again, she tried to run to him.

"_Brother! You're finally awake—what!_"

As she tried to run to Mikhail, she was still stationary, even if she was running as fast as she could.

"_Tania…"_

"_Brother!"_

"Just follow me." Mikhail turned around and walked.

"I can't—what!"

The background changed, it was their village in Orussia after being attacked by the Neuroi. Mikhail was just standing on top of the rubble, looking at the burning houses.

"Brother M-Mikhail!" Tania went.

"Sorry Tania-"

A Neuroi's laser beam hits Mikhail

"GAH!" Tania shouted as she woke up.

"T-Tania, what happened!" Emily asked.

"It was a nightmare… Mikhail… Brother…" She sobbed, and still in a fetal position, crying about Mikhail.

Emily embraced her, patted her back to calm her down "It's okay Tania, it was just a dream, Mikhail will be alright."

Mikhail, still under a coma, started to twitch, sensing fear from Tania and again stopped. Meanwhile, Alexander was in the hangar, wearing his Military Uniform, an overcoat of black, an epaulette on his left shoulder, with a cuirass inside his coat, a gauntlet made of gold was on his right arm and he had a _Sovnya_ slung on his back. His Magi was an Orussian MiG I-270 rocket propelled Magi, it had two rocket exhausts located on where a Striker's propellers would be at each side of the unit, the wings were still straight yet it had T-shaped tail-wings on it. The color of the Unit was white with the Imperial Crest on each wing, the Orussia Empire red star with a double headed eagle, the eagle had one crown on each head, and a bigger crown on the top center.

"_The Imperial Crest, it is once again seen in the battlefield."_ Alexander mumbled.

"Yes, it seems so. It has been long since a Tsar of Orussia was to lead a war in the battlefield." Vladimir walked inside the hangar.

"Ah Vladimir! You startled me, yes, I have brought back centuries of old traditions in war. This time, I have to fight my own people, it may be painful, yet this is the only way for peace."

"I would understand your highness. Yet if his highness would only be able to pilot such a thing as that?"

"I know how to use this, I have been training in St. Petersburg to Helsinki with prototypes."

"Prototypes?"

"Yes… As you can see, there is one reason why people never knew who made the Magi."

"What do you mean?" Vladimir asked.

"I'll tell you later."

Alexander wore his Magi, he gained the familiar of a Siberian husky, the rocket exhausts quickly activates, he was glowing a violet aura and circle rune inscribed in a triangular one, a star was inside the circle with Slavic words written on it.

He wore his goggles in case of wind blowing on his face, he also wore his Ushanka with the Imperial Crest on the middle section.

"Okay, moving out!" Alexander increased the output of his Magi, an outburst of energy was exiting through the exhausts, propelling him instantly. He flew off and tried to test out the Magi in the blizzard.

"A Tsar like him doesn't come so often." Vladimir mumbled to himself. Mir came and jumped on his shoulder.

"Mir, what are you doing here? Where's Dimitri?" Vladimir petted Mir for some time.

Then Dimitri ran as fast as he could to relay a message to Vladimir.

"Father, we have bad news!" Dimitri yelled as he was running towards Vladimir.

"What is it son?" Vladimir asked.

"*pant* the… Baltic fleet… has joined… J-Jugashvili!" Dimitri tried to grasp for breath.

"What! This can't be!" surprised Vladimir.

"The Baltic fleet, and Jugashvili is heading here now!"

"Argh… We have to tell his highness about this!" They talked about it for a while, without knowing that Josephine was behind the hangar's wall overhearing the situation

At the clinic, Josephine told Emily and Tania about what she heard in the hangar.

"What! The Baltic Fleet, why would they turn against us?" Emily went.

Josephine replied "I have no idea, but it seems they have been planning this for a long time."

"And the 'Soryu' in the fleet?" Tania asked.

"It is under checking as we speak. It seems that the 'Soryu' might do a surprise attack on us." Josephine said.

"So, what about Mikhail's I-250?" Tania asked.

"It's under repair, just in case it is to be needed again." Josephine replied.

"I see…" Emily thought.

The next morning, the 510th, without Mikhail, sat down and ate their breakfast. Alexander was sitting on Mikhail's chair, he looked at the surroundings of the mess hall and asked the 510th.

"Since I will be here for a while, I might as well get to know all of you."

Alexander was introduced to all the Witches and he just gave a smile.

"I look forward to fighting with you." He said.

"Um, Alex—erm—I mean… Your Highness, I was just wondering why you have come to this place?" Uhrii asked.

"Ah, that is because I want to see what is happening around, and it seems that I have just found out about Jugashvili's plans." He answered.

"Which are?" Yui asked.

"First is to overthrow me. Then, he'll make Orussia into a more militaristic empire. And then to wage wars and conquer more lands for himself." Alexander stopped eating for some time. He was looking at the entire 510th. "Girls, I want you, to be our last hope to save both Baltland, and Orussia. The Neuroi has been ravaging a lot of places in our world, and now, it is up to us, to stop it, then, to stop the ignition of revolution in my country."

"We will do the best we can, your highness." Tania stood up.

"I'm with Tania!" Uhrii stood as well. Then the rest of the witches stood up, one after another.

"This is also for Mikhail!" Josephine shouted.

"Yeah!" they all shouted. Then, just after standing up, the alarm rang, it was more Neuroi closing in on the base.

"Oh crap! We have to sortie, right now!" Peggy ordered.

"Right!" her junior colleagues agreed and ran to the hangar. Alexander ran towards the hangar as well. They prepared their striker units, and Alexander tried to concentrate on the Magi's magical output. Josephine ran as well but stopped when she opened the door, she told Emily something.

"Emily, you better watch over Mikhail…" She said.

"Okay." Emily replied and walked toward the clinic.

"Condition's all green, I'm launching first." Alexander said. The witches nodded their heads and let him leave first.

"Okay, launching!" Alexander left as fast as he could. His runes were showing as he launched to the skies. The other witches followed his lead. The Neuroi attacked by launching in a barrage of beams at Alexander, but his _Sovnya_ released a magical shield and was able to block the barrage without being pushed back. He then used his Maxim-Tokarev and shot down three Neuroi as he ascended. Peggy and Adriana did a tandem on the Neuroi surrounding them. Maxine used one round and was able to do a domino effect on the Neuroi.

"Yes, I got them with one shot!" Maxine celebrated, just behind her, a huge Neuroi came from above and was about to shoot her, just in time, Sakura flew to it and used her warhead to eradicate it.

"*Phew* Thanks Sakura!" Maxine thanked.

"No problem!" Sakura replied. Yui was letting the Neuroi escorts to tailgate her. Then made a quick dive only to see Josephine and Jesse in front, ready to give a full bullet barrage.

"I can't wait to get my _Eichenlaub_ with this many kills." Josephine said. "Karlsland girls and medals… I haven't even gotten my Oak leaf cluster yet, I've already killed a lot too…" Jesse sighed.

"Asians…" Josephine sighed as well.

Uhrii was able to shoot down five drones, another one came from behind her but Tania managed to shoot it down.

"Thanks Tania!" Uhrii flew off as she said it. But the Neuroi just kept coming back.

"There are still a lot of them, when is the Guard fleet getting ready!" Peggy shouted.

The Guard fleet was already preparing another attack, the 'Orossiya Imperia' headed the attack first.

"Ready Anti-Neuroi shells!" Vladimir said. The sailors replied with an affirmative, they loaded the cannons with their Anti-Neuroi shells.

Dimitri, in the Gangut was already commencing their attack "Ready and Fir-"

Another explosion was seen just on due west. Alexander wondered what it was, and to his surprise.

"What the-The Baltic Fleet!" Alexander shouted. With the Baltic fleet, was the K-1000 Battleship with Jugashvili standing on deck.

"It is now time to begin our revolution!" Jugashvili shouted, the battle cries of every crew member on the Baltic fleet were heard from Alexander's distance. Jugashvili launched his Magi, Olaf and Emil on the thick ice, and Gustav to the skies.

"How can we fight the Magi and Jugashvili, as well as the Neuroi!" Josephine said.

The Magi were both fighting the witches and the Neuroi. They shot down twenty giant Neuroi and shot seventy drones within three minutes. They worked faster than a normal witch. The Neuroi that were remaining fought the witches instead. The witches were having a hard time fighting both the Magi and the Neuroi. Tania was being surrounded by the Neuroi, much like what happened to her brother.

"Oh no!" Tania went.

Back at the Clinic, Emily was just waiting for Mikhail to wake up. Then, all of a sudden, Mikhail started to move. He was still dreaming about Tania, he saw her being surrounded by the Neuroi, and also by the three Magi.

"T-T-Tania…" He said.

"M-Mikhail! You're awake!" Emily ran to him, she held his hand and asked.

"Are you okay? Mikhail! Mikhail!"

He then started to open his eyes.

"Commander… I-I have to go save Tania." He said.

"How could you, your unit is unusable and you are still injured!" Emily said.

"Please, Commander, I have to, save her… And I have to, protect you... all of you…" He said. Emily was surprised, her heart was pounding fast, and her face was really red.

"Please… Commander…" Mikhail tried to stand up.

Emily had to think hardly. Then she decided.

"Fine… But I'm going with you."

Mikhail then embraced her as a sign of gratitude.

"Thank you, Commander. The one you gave me, I would not deserve this if I don't defend all of us." He ran. He went to the hangar, but he did not find his I-250 there, he tried searching for anything useful for fighting. Emily was with him, and then, she remembered.

"Wait, Mikhail!" She called. Mikhail's attention was caught, Emily then said.

"There was a special unit here, His Highness, the Emperor sent one here just for you." They both ran to find where it is. They looked everywhere but they can't seem to find it.

"Where is that thing!" She shouted.

"Looking for the Arkhangel?"

She heard a voice from somewhere. It was Timoshenko on board the 'Soryu'

"I had to accompany His Highness, ride on board, now!" He went.

They both ran inside the 'Soryu', Fuso Sailors were already preparing to launch the New Unit. The New Unit was nothing like his I-250, it still had the Magi unit style legs, but the engine was on his back, one magical jet powering the entire unit. The engine had two exhausts, which released magical wings, similar that to a fighter's. He had a beam cannon on his right arm. Compressed magic could be shot out of it. While on his left was a shield that could release magic to block even a barrage of the Neuroi's attack. He can only use the Unit for thirty minutes or he will get an overcharge of magic, and then, go berserk. He wore his Unit, and no longer called a Magi, but an Arkhangel, an Archangel.

He was getting ready to go, all his equipment, his magical stabilizers, and his wings are working fine. His familiar was now, an Orussian Blue. Timoshenko told the helmsman and the captain of the 'Soryu' to move out.

Meanwhile in the skies and the icy seas, the battle was not going well, Neuroi fighting Magi and the witches, Magi and Witches fight each other, and a great confusion is happening.

"We're getting pinned!" Josephine said. He used his _Sovnya _and sliced the Neuroi with one sweep. The _Orossiya Imperia _and the 7th guard fleet were fighting off the Baltic fleet and the K-1000. The Neuroi attacked both fleets, the battleship _Imperatritsa Mariya_ was hit with catastrophic damage. The Baltic fleet's old Pre-dreadnought battleship _Slava, Admiral Ushakov, _and_ Oryol_, as well as the 7th guard fleet's battleship _Gangut_ were far too obsolete and were far too damaged to fight the Neuroi. Dimitri and his part of the fleet were forced to retreat.

"Father, we can't hold on much longer, I have to return back to base!" Dimitri asked permission. Vladimir said "I see, you'd better fall back than to let your crew suffer, the _Orossiya Imperia_ and the rest of my fleet will still continue fighting!" Vladimir commanded that they are to fire more shells at the Baltic fleet.

Tania tried to defend herself from the overwhelming Neuroi forces. Tania was already tired from the consecutive hits and wearing out her shield. She panted and can't fight anymore and was at the mercy of the Neuroi. Gustav flew to Tania to kill her in close range.

"You're dead you little witch!"

Tania panicked, tears were coming out of her eyes she shouted "BROTHER!"

Gustav flew to her, but stopped immediately, after a huge blue beam came in his way. The beam obliterated the Neuroi that were blocking it.

"What the-!" Gustav went.

Jugashvili was shocked of what he saw, and he looked at the beam and wondered where it came from. Then the K-1000's bridge received a transmission from another ship.

"You're playtime is over, Jugashvili. Orussia will never fall to your dirty hands…" it was Timoshenko.

"Timoshenko! You should not have come! What a nuisance!" Jugashvili left the bridge.

Gustav saw the 'Soryu' sailing towards the guard fleet. There, he saw Mikhail on the top deck. Mikhail was had a blue aura, his eyes turned white, and his eyes turned red, and every word he spoke had an echo. Mikhail launched immediately, a huge pile of smoke covered the entire ship after launching.

"So, the Magi finally showed up. I am going to kill you first!" Gustav tried to shoot Mikhail with his gun, but every shot was avoided by Mikhail. Gustav used hand-to-hand combat, but Mikhail had a new power, Teleportation. Mikhail vanished just before Gustav attacked, he showed himself from behind Gustav. Gustav looked behind and was surprised.

"Wha-what are you!"

Mikhail used his beam cannon and compressed the magic into a beam sword. "An Archangel…" Mikhail said and swung his sword on Gustav's Magi, Gustav was shot down.

Emil and Olaf tried to catch Gustav from the land, their two hour limit has gone and they were feeling tremendous pain.

"GAH! RETREAT, RETREAT!" They all retreated back to the ship and left immediately. Jugashvili was angry he shouted "Blast! I did not know that the boy would make something like that! I have no other choice but to use THAT. I can't believe it has to be launched this early!" he pointed at an officer and said.

"You! Get Gustav here, NOW!"

Mikhail, still flying, lost his glow and retained back his normal appearance, and fell. He was immediately caught by Emily and she issued an order.

"Retreat back to the 'Soryu'." she said.

They all managed to retreat to the _Soryu's _deck.

After a while… in Mikhail's cabin, he started to wake up. He rubbed his head, feeling dizzy, he looked at the surroundings and asked.

"Huh, w-where am I?" he saw the entire unit, crying out of joy. They rushed to him, with a group hug.

"You're… you're…" Adriana went.

"I'm so glad you're still alive after all those!" said Emily.

"You're pretty good, I didn't expect a lot from you." Josephine said.

"I thought you were dead!" Peggy said.

Tania was crying the most. "I'm… I'm so happy you're alive, brother!"

Mikhail stood up, walked slowly, and embraced Tania. "I'll never let myself get killed Tania, who will look out for you if I did die?" he wiped the tears of her cheeks. She tightly embraced him. "Whoa, that hurts…"He giggled.

Alexander walked to him and said. "Mikhail Kozhedub. You are a hero to us all, after using the Yak-15 to save us. I am in your debt."

Mikhail genuflected "Y-your Highness! I did not expect you would be here."

Alexander asked him to stand up, and he genuflected in front of Mikhail "I am but to solve my country's problem, I AM the Tsar of Orussia. And, as the Magi's creator, I am to use it and fight alongside you, the first Magi."

The girls wondered. Then was surprised of what they heard. "Eh! You're the Magi's creator!"

"I am not surprised of that reaction, to think that a leader of a great country, inventing his own machine. I did not want anyone to know it, telling Jugashvili was a mistake for me." Alexander said. He looked at Mikhail, and gave him a warning.

"You're job is not over yet, Mikhail. Jugashvili, after learning much about the Magi, has created a new weapon in his arsenal."

Mikhail asked. "What is it?"

Alexander looked down. "A Neuroi core infused Magi…"

"What!" They all went.

The 'Soryu' the guard fleet rendezvoused with them, and at night. Mikhailwas in his cabin, looking at the moon from his window, Emily knocked on his door.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure." Mikhail nodded.

Emily sat on a chair and saw Mikhail's head with bandages.

"Are you feeling any better?" she asked.

"I'm fine."Mikhail said. He then turned around, and looked on the floor, his face turned red.

"Listen, commander, thank you." He said.

"For what?" She wondered.

"It seems that this thing you gave me, it helped me out. It protected me, it helped me out a lot, it gave me confidence in fighting." He looked at the amulet.

"That was supposed to be a gift to my old love. I thought that it might give him good luck." Emily said.

Mikhail thanked her again. Emily looked at the moon and said. "The moon's very beautiful today, isn't it?"

"Yes…" Mikhail said. Both their hands hold each other, their thumbs, rubbed each other's hands.

"_I swear commander, I will protect you… all of you"_ Mihail murmured.

At the Baltic fleet, the K-1000 was about to launch an unknown object. They tested it on the Neuroi hive of Baltland.

"Kekekehahahahahaha! I might now have defeated those witches and that boy, but now, they will see the true power of Jugashvili. Gustav, prove to me, your existence in life!"

"Roger…" his voice went. His hair turned black, his eyes turned pure blue, giving a red aura around. And he launched out of the ship, to eliminate the Neuroi.

-End-

Mikhail: I can't believe it… the Neuroi hive…  
Gustav: You! You'll pay for what you did!  
Mikhail: HAH!

Mikhail: Next, on Strike Witches: Project Magi! Chapter 11: The Angel and the Demon!

_**Notes:**_

_Imperatritsa Mariya_ was an Imperatritsa Mariya-class dreadnought of the Imperial Russian Navy, lead ship of her class. Construction began before World War I and she saw service with the Black Sea Fleet during the war.

_Slava _was a pre-dreadnought battleship of the Imperial Russian Navy, the last of the five _Borodino_-class battleships. Commissioned too late to participate in the Battle of Tsushima during the Russo-Japanese War, she survived while all of her sister ships were either sunk during the battle or surrendered to the Imperial Japanese Navy.

_Admiral Ushakov_ was the lead ship in her class of armoured warships (coastal battleships) of the Imperial Russian Navy, and named after Admiral Fyodor Fyodorovich Ushakov the Russian naval commander of the 18th century.

_Oryol_ was one of eight Russian pre-dreadnought battleships captured by the Imperial Japanese Navy during the Russo-Japanese War of 1904-1905. It was built as the _Borodino_-class battleship Russian battleship _Oryol_ (Russian: Орёл), and was commissioned into the Imperial Russian Navy's Baltic Fleet. Some naval architects regard the _Borodino_-class as being among the worst battleships ever built (Preston 2002).

Yak-15 was one of the first Soviet jet fighter aircraft to be tested and go into production. Along with the Swedish Saab 21R, it was one of very few jets to be successfully converted from a piston-powered production aircraft. A Yak-15 was also the first Soviet jet aircraft to be successfully refueled inflight.

All of the Notes and facts of the series is thanks to …


	11. Chapter 11

_**Strike Witches Project: Magi**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Strike Witches, but I wish Humikane Shimada and _**AIC**_ would look at this, since _**GONZO**_'s out of the picture now *sigh*… Humikane Shimada owns Strike Witches by the way

_**Sorry:**_ Hey guys, I'm really, really sorry if this isn't fan service, okay? I know Strike Witches is supposedly only Girls, again, really sorry. But don't worry it's only one guy. And heck, girls might get attracted to this also. Let's not just keep the Strike Witches fan service to ourselves dudes, besides, who wouldn't like a good harem – The Author

**Chapter 11: The Angel and the Demon!**

At the K-1000 battleship, the Neuroi core-infused Magi Unit was being prepared to launch. Gustav, was going to pilot the Machine.

"I want… power, more power…" He went. Jugashvili, observing the Unit, he said "I am very amazed of what became of Gustav. This Unit, is what I call the Baal. The first Baal unit… yes, that's good… Ahahahahahah!"

The Baal, it was colored black and red with hexagonal patterns on it. Gustav's face was half Neuroi. His eyes were shining blue, his hair turned into hard Neuroi spikes. The Baal gave Gustav a crystal-like Neuroi arm. His left arm was a huge cannon, similar to Mikhail's. On his back, were Neuroi wings and the core inside a canister.

Jugashvili was impressed with his new weapon. He told the scientists working on the Baal.

"This is outstanding! I cannot believe this is thing is this powerful. The Baal Project, the ultimate Magi, soon after defeating those pestering children, I will become the new leader of Orussia!"

"Thank you sir. We also made sure that this unit would be unstoppable, and now, we are to test it against the Neuroi hive." The scientists told him. Jugashvili looked at the two other Magi on board, he said "Emil, Olaf, I'll leave you two to provide Gustav some cover, you'll be using two mass produced sky-type units."

"Understood!" Emil and Olaf saluted. Jugashvili sent them to the cargo hold to grab their Magi units, while Gustav was being prepared to sortie.

At the 'Soryu' Mikhail and the others were in the mess hall, with Alexander. The atmosphere was tense, as Mikhail and other Orussians were not to upset Alexander, him being the Tsar.

"Don't be too inflexible, Mikhail, Tania. You have nothing to fear about me, I guess all of you don't… I may be a leader of a nation, but I am still a person. I don't like being seen as a threat, I don't like being treated high and mighty either."

"Okay? Alexander? Why did you make the Magi Unit anyway?" Josephine asked.

"It was to help out Orussia against the Neuroi. I knew that Orussia wasn't as blessed with witches as other nations out there. So I decided to make these, I heard that we have a lot of aces in the Orussian Air Force, witch or otherwise. So I decided to make the Magi Unit. I graduated from a Technical institute, even if I am a Tsar just so you know." Alexander said.

The people around were speechless. Tania raised her hand and asked "And why did you ask me to test out the I-250?"

"You belonged to the test witches that would be able to pilot the prototypes. I'm sorry if it didn't work out."

Mikhail was drinking a glass of water, he placed it down and said "Well, why me? Why do I have to test out the Magi after my sister did?"

"First of all, you're Orussia's best fighter ace. You managed to kill a Neuroi with a conventional weapon. No one could ever do that." Alexander smiled at him, and said "That is why; I want to thank you, Mikhail. You have served Orussia, our comrades, our people, very well. And—this is something I wanted you to do, after the defeat of the Neuroi, and Jugashvili."

"What is that, Alexander?" Mikhail wondered. Alexander said "For you, to be my personal knight."

"A knight… to the Tsar!" Mikhail was surprised with Alexander's offer.

"Do you oppose?" Alexander asked.

"Well, it's not that, but… may a please think about it?" Mikhail said.

"Okay… I will let you think about it, maybe after we defeat the Neuroi, and Jugashvili, then you must give me your answer."

"Yes sir I-"

The alarms sounded off. Something wrong was about to happen, Mikhail and the others stood up from their tables and prepared themselves for the announcement.

"Attention, this is Timoshenko speaking. We have spotted Jugashvili's fleet engaging on the Neuroi. I repeat, Jugashvili's fleet was spotted engaging the Neuroi. Prepare for battle stations, all hands on deck, all ships are preparing to engage. I repeat…"

As the message was being repeated, the 510th, along with Alexander decided to run to the hangar.

Alexander's fears came true, he cursed "Damn, I knew Jugashvili was going to use that weapon."

"The Neuroi-infused Magi?"

"Yes, he's going to wipe out the Neuroi hive first before he starts his revolution." Alexander said. As they reached the hangar of the ship they all fitted in their units. Then they all walked to the deck lift. Mikhail was still preparing his Arkhangel, as he puts them on, and the familiar shows up, he quickly went to position and prepared for battle.

The deck lift was already rising up slowly, and as the 510th were able to the outside of the ships, they looked around the horizon, noticing the arrival of the 'Orossiya Imperia' and the 'Gangut', and from behind, a squadron of Mitsubishi A6M Zeros.

The roar of the engines on both the planes and Units were loud, and the gust of wind was strong.

Emily looked at Josephine, looking through a pair of binoculars and asked."Do you see any activity on the hive?"

"Yes, it seems that the Baltic fleet and Jugashvili's ship are confronting the Neu—what the!"

Josephine spotted an anomaly. She saw Gustav with his Baal unit cutting through the Neuroi like paper. Gustav avoided every Neuroi beam with excellent dodging maneuvers and shot the Neuroi with rapid firing beams. His shield was a red circle with runes written in Orussian, every move he makes leaves vanishing traces of light from his glowing blue eyes.

"Impossible… that unit…" Alexander gasped.

Then, Jesse noticed two figures coming their way. She pointed and warned quickly "There are more coming our way!"

Then the two figures flew past them at a sound breaking speed. The wind they left was enough to topple down much of the crew members, and some witches lost their balance.

"What were those!" Peggy went. The two figures flew down and looked at the deck, it was Olaf and Emil, with their new mass-produced MiG I-250s.

"Thos are my unit!" cursed Mikhail.

"You have no concern with Gustav, if you want to fight him, you'll have to fight us!" Emil pointed his DShK and shot the deck. The witches used their shields to block it, and took off while their shields are deployed.

"Move!" Emily ordered a sortie. They all lifted off with the Zeros.

Meanwhile in Jugashvili's K-1000, he was looking at both Gustav and the fight with the others. As he observed the fight, he noticed that Gustav had already eliminated the Neuroi.

"Good, good, good! Gustav, go for the core and destroy the Neuroi hive!"

"Yes sir."

Gustav with his rage-filled eyes stared at the Neuroi core. The core was defenseless, without a single escort or a drone to guard it. Gustav pointed at his beam cannon on the core, but before he could even fire his weapon, something went wrong.

"Argh gah!" Gustav shouted in pain, he heard screaming and noises in his head. He covered his aching head with his hand, and Jugashvili shouted.

"What's wrong! Gustav, shoot it!"

"I SHOULDN'T TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU!" he pointed his cannon at the K-1000 and shot the deck. The K-1000 had a direct hit, and the suffered collateral damage.

"GUSTAV!" Jugashvili yeld.

"YOU… YOU ARE WORTHLESS! I WANT MORE POWER!"

"Sir, I believe the Neuroi core is marfunctioning!" the scientist struggled to keep his balance.

"What!" Jugashvili went.

"Sir, the Neuroi hive must be communicating with him! Giving him more power than ever before! Gustav has gone mad!" the scientist shouted.

Gustav started to laugh at the smoking K-1000, he decided to aim at the other ships of the Baltic fleet, and shot beams at them. First, was a destroyer, he sliced it in half and significantly damaged it, next was a coastal defense ship, which was sliced in half and sunk.

He laughed more as he mercilessly decimated the ships "Yes… Yes-YES! FOOLS! Taste the power of RAGE—huh!"

There were two figures flying towards him at a fast pace, it was Mikhail and Alexander.

"So, this was Jugashvili's project? What a fool to use a Neuroi core on a manned weapon." Alexander said.

Back on the icy seas, the 'Orossiya Imperia' and the 'Gangut' with the rest of the 7th guard fleet were facing off against Baltic fleet.

"Prepare to fire the gun!" Captain Dimitri went. Admiral Vladimir commanded his ship to sail to the right and let the 7th guard to shoot first.

"Do an evasive maneuver moving port side."

The helmsman turns the steering wheel and moves the ship portside. The battleship 'Gangut' follows, Vladimir ordered all the ships to prepare their guns.

"_Kirov_, _Marat_, and the _Orossiya Imperia_ will prepare their guns; the _Tesarevich_ and the _Potemkin_ will follow on the battleship line and prepare the shells against Jugashvili." Ordered Vladimir, the Baltic Fleet, with the 'Imperatritsa Mariya' the 'Oryol' and the 'Gangut' escorted the damaged K-1000, the 'Borodino' and the 'Izmail' of the 7th Guard were going starboard side.

"Prepare the guns and attack the _Orossiya Imperia…" _said the wounded Jugashvili. The K-1000 prepared its main batteries on the 'Orossiya Imperia', Vladimir did the same with his fleet.

"Fire!" they both said.

Then a large roar of exploding shells and misses were heard. Shell after shell from battleships were shot, and missed into the lakes. The 'Gangut' and the 'Marat' were then hit by the _Imperatritsa Mariya_'s shell.

"We're hit in the starboard side! The _Marat_ is slowing down." Said one of the 'Gangut' sailors, Dimitri looked at the battlefield with his binoculars. He said to the radio operator.

"Damn… tell the rear admiral in the _Tsesarevich _and the _Potemkin_ to return fire at the K-1000. And tell Admiral Kuznetsov to escort the _Marat_ as it excapes the battlefield."

"Yes sir." The radio operator said.

In the battle between the Magi and the Witches, no one was at an advantage.

"They're strong!" Josephine said as her shield is deployed to block the heavy caliber DShK rounds. Emily was tailing on Emil and said. "We just need to buy some time for Alexander and Mikhail." Emil made a quick turn and aimed for Sakura.

"I have you!" he fired. Sakura did not notice that large bullets were coming her way, and luckily Tania was there to block the rounds for her. Tania looked at Sakura and said.

"Sakura, please use that detonator on them when I give you a go!"

"Yeah!" Sakura replied.

Meanwhile Jesse and Peggy were doing a back to back tandem barrel roll to confuse Olaf.

"These guys are good!" Jesse shouted as the sound of the roll was loud. Peggy could not hear her correctly and said. "Of course I'm good!"

The Baltic fleet battleship 'Imperator Nikolai' shot a shell towards the escaping 'Marat' but was immediately guarded by Maxine, Adriana, and Yui. The shell was so powerful that it knocked then back.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Adriana went. Maxine used her _panzerschreck_ on the battery. The battery blew up after impact and Maxine was afraid people might have gotten injured.

"I'm so sorry!" she said. Yui flew to towards Olaf and distracted him.

"This isn't very comfortable fighting our own kind!" she said. Olaf pointed his DShK at Yui and shot a full burst of bullets. "I know He will forgive me for this." But Yui managed to avoid all the bullets. Just behind Olaf, was Tania and Sakura charging at him with Tania taking the lead. She had her piercing maneuver set to collide with Olaf but Olaf saw her immediately.

"Take this!" Tania flew away, with Sakura behind her and using her _Ohka's _rocket engines and used her gauntlet to collide with Olaf.

"What the-" he used his shield, but Sakura still collided with him, and her gauntlet gave a huge burst of magic that destroyed Olaf's shield and unit.

Emil saw Olaf going down and unconscious, Emil flew towards him and grabbed him, then flew towards the K-1000.

"Mammoth is down, I repeat Mammoth is down!"

He gave Olaf to the medics who ran on deck. Emil flew back and to fighting the witches, at the same time, Jugashvili saw the mayhem and the failure of his plans.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" he slammed the walls of the bridge with rage. There were only a few people left inside the bridge, other being knocked unconscious, wounded and dragged to the infirmary.

Back in the skies, Emily saw Mikhail, Alexander, and Gustav fighting with no one getting the upper hand.

"Mikhail!" Emily flew hastily to his battlegrounds but Emil managed to notice her fleeing the battlefield. He used his DShK and shot Emily's striker.

"You won't go anywhere!" Emil said. Emily's striker started to smoke and she decelerated, Josephine tried to catch Emily along with the other witches.

"Emily! You can't go to Mikhail right now, you're hit!" Josephine yelled.

"I have to save Mikhail! I can't let him out there too long! I got to save him-!"

"Who said you're the only one who will!" shouted the 510th.

Emily, who started to tear turned back and saw the others, prepared to fight alongside Mikhail.

"Commander, you're not the only one." Adriana said.

"We all have to save him." Peggy said.

"We're not letting him die!" Maxine said.

"He needs our help, we are the 510th Joint Fighter Wing." Jesse said.

"I may not have known him much, but we sure owe him a lot." Sakura said.

"I still have to pay him back for what he did." Uhrii said.

"I have to save him, he's my brother after all." Tania said.

"Well, what are we waiting for!" Yui cheered.

"See, we all have to get him back alive. Now, we have to get you on another unit." Josephine said. Emily wondered what it was, and they started to head back to the 'Soryu'.

In Mikhail's side, Mikhail, Alexander, and Gustav were fighting viciously without anyone winning. Gustav used his Neuroi cannon as a sword and struck Mikhail, Mikhail teleported away and did the same thing with his magical sword. Gustav used his shield and Alexander tried striking him on his flank. Gustav used his cannon and shot Mikhail with a large Neuroi beam, Mikhail used his shield and deflected it.

"Hang in there Mikhail! I'll get him." Alexander said as he struck again on the flank, but Emil managed to arrive on time and shielded Alexander's blow.

"I believe you have a fight with me, sire." Emil said.

Mikhail and Gustav had been fighting for more than twenty minutes, with no one still having an advantage. Mikhail was about to exceed his thirty minute limit, and decided to use his cannon again, Gustav decided the same, with both beams of light colliding with each other.

"Why can't I beat this guy!" Mikhail went.

Back in the 'Soryu' Emily was looking at the battlefield, with her new unit attached.

"Do you think this will work like Mikhail's, or fail like Tania's." she doubted.

"It will work, if it's for Mikhail, I know it will work. Both of you have something to say afterwards anyway." Josephine prepared her sortie.

"I hope you're right Josephine… Oh Mikhail… I'm going to save you, I know I will."

-End-

Mikhail: This is getting out of hand!  
Gustav: Feel my power!  
Alexander: We have to stop this!  
Emily: I'm coming to save you Mikhail!

Emily: Next, on Strike Witches: Project Magi! Final Chapter: The Skies We Love…


	12. Chapter 12

_**Strike Witches Project: Magi**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Strike Witches, but I wish Humikane Shimada and _**AIC**_ would look at this, since _**GONZO**_'s out of the picture now *sigh*… Humikane Shimada owns Strike Witches by the way

_**Sorry:**_ Hey guys, I'm really, really sorry if this isn't fan service, okay? I know Strike Witches is supposedly only Girls, again, really sorry. But don't worry it's only one guy. And heck, girls might get attracted to this also. Let's not just keep the Strike Witches fan service to ourselves dudes, besides, who wouldn't like a good harem – The Author

_**Author's final notes in the story:**_ Thank you very much guys for reading My Fanfiction: Strike Witches Project Magi. I hope you guys enjoy it and I hope we see each other in the Skies the Witches flew in. Ivan Kozhedub would be proud if he saw Mikhail right now.

**Final Chapter: The Skies We Love…**

It was a dreadful battle between the Archangel of Mikhail and the Baal of Gustav, clash after clash of with their swords, no one had the upper end. Although the fight has no victor yet, Mikhail only had a short time before he exceeds the limit of his unit.

"Damn, this is taking too long." Mikhail said and dodged Gustav's beam cannon. Mikhail pointed his cannon at Gustav and shot a huge beam at him. Gustav dodged the beam and used sword on Mikhail. Mikhail used his teleportation Magic and vanished before the sword struck him. Mikhail reappeared at Gustav's left side but Gustav knew it and shot a beam barrage, which lead to Mikhail shielding himself.

At Alexander's side, Emil tried shooting him with his DShK, but Alexander blocked the bullets with his 'Sovnya' and charged at Emil with it. Just in time Emil used his shield to block Alexander's attack, and countered with his DShK.

Mikhail and Gustav still fought with each other without anyone gaining the upper hand, Mikhail went.

"I don't have much time left, I have to end this now!" He teleported behind Gustav and Gustav noticed Mikhail behind him, but Mikhail teleported again just before Gustav took aim. Mikhail did a back attack on Gustav but Gustav managed to block the attack with his sword. When both swords came in contact, there was a big flash every time, both sword are now locked at each other, both pushing their blades aggressively against another's. Gustav shouted.

"What do you fight for! A place in this world, a title!"

Both swords withdrew from one another

"No, I fight" and Mikhail prepared to bash Gustav, but again to no avail, Gustav was too quick and blocked his attack.

"for peace in this world!" Mikhail shouted.

"Nonsense!" Gustav shouted. Again withdrawing their blades and Gustav shot another barrage of beams at Mikhail. Mikhail shouted.

"Saving this world from Chaos is what I want." Mikhail charged at Gustav. He bashed and bashed and bashed as the bright lighted flashed and flashed per every attack, Gustav did nothing but block everything "Why are you fighting for a traitor like Jugashvili!" Mikhail said.

"To attain power! To become the strongest!" Gustav countered with bashes of his own. "And you now what? Sink the very ship that gave you that!" Mikhail struggled with his shield.

And Gustav pushed his blade on to Mikhail's shield.

"They are worthless; I have no need for them anymore! What I want, is power! I will no longer fear the Neuroi, or any demon that gets in my way!" Gustav shouted.

Gustav was pressing his sword too much that the shield Mikhail had started to crack. Mikhail tried striking at Gustav but he managed to distance himself on time. Mikhail charged in again and yelled.

"It's not power that you need! You could win against anything, if you have comrades fighting by your side!"

Gustav and Mikhail bashed their blades continuously, Mikhail teleported again on top of Gustav and did a drill maneuver with his blade against Gustav. Gustav's Neuroi arm was slowly cracking mush like what happened to Mikhail's shield. Gustav dove down to distance himself from Mikhail, and prepared to charge at him with his sword. Mikhail blocked the blade that was to stab him and Gustav shouted.

"I have no need for comrades!" he pressed his blade and Mikhail's shield was about to break into pieces.

"They will only get in my way!" due to the intense pressure, Mikhail's shield shattered. Mikhail no longer had a defensive weapon and relied on his teleportation abilities.

At the sea battle, the K-1000 and the other ship's were retreating from the battlefield. Jugashvili's so called 'Spark of Revolution' had failed. "Get us out of here, NOW!" he yelled. "Tell the other ships to hold off as we managed to distance ourselves from the 7th Guard Fleet. We're going to the nearest port we could find!"

"Yes sir."

The as the crippled fleet left the scene, the other ships of the 7th Guard Fleet were chasing after them. The 'Orossiya Imperia' along with the 'Gangut' were on pursuit. Just as the K-1000 managed to distance itself, Jugashvili said "Open the missile dome No. 1."

"But sir-"

"Just do it!" He yelled at the sailor, and the ship opened the dome in the north side of their boat. Out came, a Karlslandian V-2 Rocket.

"This will teach you to mess with my revolution." But before he could press the button, another ship got in the way of Jugashvili's ship.

He went "What the-!" it was the 'Soryu' who blocked their way, along with an incoming fleet of ships seventy knots away. I was a group of 'Orossiya Imperia' classes, the newly launched ones baring the symbol of the Orussian Tsar, other ships of the Orussian navy, and along with the Baltlandian navy.

Josephine, Jesse, and Sakura were in front of the bridge pointing their guns at the sailors. Outside the _Soryu's_ bridge, was Timoshenko and announce using the ship's PA system.

"Joseph Jugashvili, by Imperial order directly given by our current Emperor, Tsar Alexander Romanov VI, you are under arrest, you charged for Rebellion, using the Imperial Treasury for your plots and for forcing young men to become your test subjects."

"Eww, he's gonna get a big time out for that." Josephine jested. Jesse couldn't stop giggling, and Sakura said "Man, what a loser."

Jugashvili was cornered, but he did not want to surrender so easily. Emil saw the ships get pinned, and decided to assist them.

"Oh no, the ship-" but he too was cornered. By Alexander, Maxine, Peggy, Adriana, Uhrii, and Yui.

"You're not going anywhere." Peggy smirked.

"Damn!" Emil shouted.

Jugashvili had his hands shaking but he was not hesitant to push the button, and launched the missile, which headed straight for Mikhail's direction. "You are going to hell, boy! This was your entire fault, and now, you are going to die!" the missile launched from the dome and cruised faster than any anti-aircraft bullets could hit. The missile drew closer and closer to Mikhail, as he and Gustav were fighting.

Mikhail had already reached his limit, and he was starting to lose control of his unit.

"Argh! I can't control it! GAH!" too much magic overflow was becoming dangerous as Mikhail experience a severe headache.

"GAH!" and the V-2 missile was about to hit him but...

"Mikhail!" someone shouted, that person travelled to fast and managed to get to Mikhail on time. The person created a huge shield barrier a shield as large as half the K-1000, and as the missile collided, a huge explosion occurred.

"Mikhail!" the person shouted. And Mikhail miraculously started to regain minimal control of his unit.

"Who was that…?" he said. He saw in front of him, Emily, equipped with the I-250.

"I won't let you hurt my brother!" someone else came in to the scene and went to defend Mikhail. It was Tania, she went behind Mikhail and placed her arms on his wings, trying to balance the energy flow and channeling it to herself. Emily had something behind her; it was a small circular capsule which was a magical limiter.

"Commander Emily, how are you-" Mikhail was interrupted as Emily said. "This limiter will only last for three minutes, now let's finish this!"

"You impudent!" Gustav shouted as he charged towards the three, but all three of them suddenly vanished just before Gustav could land a strike. All three were affected by Mikhail's teleportation. Gustav tried to charge at them again and this time Emily deployed her shield. The Gustav's sword collided with the shield, and he was not able to puncture it. Emily was striving to keep the shield deployed as her limiter was almost out of time. Tania and Mikhail took a deep breath together and pointed the cannon at Gustav. Then compressed as much magic as they could, then finally.

"Gah!" Emily's shield broke and Gustav charged towards Mikhail, finally they released that beam of Magic from the cannon towards Gustav, Gustav tried to evade it, but the blast was too large, he was still hit, his Neuroi core canister was destroyed and like a Neuroi, all the infused parts he had shattered leaving him with his normal body again, and fell from the sky unconsciously. Luckily, he was caught by Emil who was still being guarded by Alexander and the witches.

The cannon released too much magic that its muzzle had already melted and that Mikhail was exhausted. "Finally, we resolved that conflict, as comrades, right Comman—der… Emily!" He noticed that Emily was starting to lose control of the Magi herself, and saw about to collide with the huge Neuroi core in the middle of the hive.

"Emily—huh!" Just in time, as Mikhail and Tania were about to rescue Emily, the other Members of the 510th were there to help them out. Maxine, Uhrii, Adriana, and Yui were at the back, pushing, the next were Josephine, Jesse and Peggy reaching their arms and catapulting them to Sakura and Alexander. Tania was still holding on to Mikhail, as he was gaining speed with the help of Sakura and Alexander's booster Strikers. Then finally, it was Tania who prepared to let go. She said "Go get the commander, brother. Protect her! Good Luck!"

Mikhail was already reaching for Emily, he removed his cannon to decrees weight and stretched his arms for Emily. "EMILY! _I'm going to protect her, I'm going to protect everyone, because, we are all one team, a team who protect people!_"

"GAH!" he yelled as he finally caught Emily, but even thought her grabbed hold of her, they both cannot stop, Mikhail decided to have both of them eject from their units at the same time.

"Emily!"

"Mikhail!" Emily went.

"We have to eject from our units." Both of them grabbed hold of the eject mechanism, and they counted down together

"Three."

"Two."

"One!"

"Let go!" they pulled the mechanism and managed to eject from their units, while the machines were still on a collision course to the Neuroi core. As the two flying machines collided with the core, it shattered it to pieces like a bullet. And finally the Neuroi hive vanished from thin air.

"Are we done?" Mikhail said.

"Yes, I think so, good job, Mikhail." Emily smiled.

Mikhail and Emily were embracing each other as they fell, knowing that they have done something good for all the people of the world, they were both happy, and struggling to brace for impact.

"Mikhail!"

"Commander Emily!"

The witches yelled as they flew to rescue the two heroes of the Baltland crisis.

The people of the 7th guard fleet were celebrating, they were all excited that finally in February 19 1946, the Neuroi hive of Baltland had disappeared for good… Finally the 510th Joint Fighter Wing, the Blaze Witches, had done their task, and are now, formally disbanded.

A week later…

In Karlsland, Maxine and Josephine were in the frontlines a few miles away from Berlin, Karlsland's capital

"Okay, cadets, I want you to know all these moves before we proceed to the real flight simulations." Josephine pointed at the blackboard.

"Understood." The recruit witches said, Maxine was also writing down notes in her notebook, and looked at the door, to find two shadows behind it.

"Josephine, someone's at the door." Maxine raised her hand. Josephine decided to opened the door to check who it was.

"Hey there Josephine!" it was a witch; she had blonde short hair, and a cute carefree expression as he talked to Josephine.

"Oh Hartmann, what are you doing interrupting my class?" Josephine said to the girl.

"Class?" the blonde snickered.

"I mean strategy meeting!"

"Hartmann, don't disturb their meeting!" Followed by a charming brunette who had that Karlslandian look on her face, she lectured the blonde.

"Man, you have no respect for Josephine at all, she just came from the Baltland crisis an-"

"Save it for later Trude." The blonde giggled adorably, the brunette placed her fingers on her forehead and sighed out of disappointment.

"You guys could help me out with my cla—my meeting if you want." Josephine showed them the way. Maxine smiled and second the motion.

"Oh please do!" she said.

"Oh we can't, oh by the way, this came in!" the blonde showed Josephine a newspaper article saying about her during the Baltland Crisis.

"Karlslandian Witches Maxine-Helma Ostermann, Emily Bar, and Josephine Steinhoff, given the Knights's Cross of Oak leaves and Swords by the Kaiser himself and the Hero of the Orussian Empire by the Tsar Alexander." The picture was the Karlslandian Kaiser along with the Orussian Tsar.

"That wasn't much." Maxine and Josephine humbly denied.

"Oh and we found this letter for you also." The brunette gave Josephine a letter, concerning about a university in Neue Karlsland.

_Miss Josephine Steinhoff _

_We congratulate you for passing the Entrance Exam for our University. You will be taking your course of Education in the date July 1 1947, we hope to see you there, and good luck. Heil the Kaiser!_

_Headmaster of the University of Karlsland_

"Congratulations!" Maxine said.

"Finally… I can become a teacher…" Josephine had little tears from her eyes.

"Okay, let's continue!" Josephine looked at her subordinates again and continued on discussing.

At Clarck Airbase, Pampanga, Rizalia

"I finally have my Oak leaves Cluster!" Jesse proudly showed off her Oak leaves cluster, while walking out of Clark Airbase, she was with Jaime who was stationed at the USLFE.

"You sure are proud of that thing." Jaime smirked in confusion. Jesse laughed at it and repeatedly polished her small medal.

"Keep playing with that and you might scratch it." Jaime said. Both of them went to the base garage and rode on an army jeep, Jesse jested. "I wonder if these Liberion jeeps could be turned into some kind of transportation?"

"We won't know till we try—by the way where are we going?" Jaime wondered.

"San Fernando, we're getting some supplied there, afterwards…" Jesse reached for her wallet to get their 'to do' list but the papers inside scattered all around, as they both cleaned up, Jaime found something.

"Aww…" Jaime went, Jesse looked at the picture, it was the picture of the 510th Joint fighter wing before being disbanded.

"Don't you miss them already?" Jaime asked.

"I sure do… especially Mikhail." Jesse said as she started the jeep's engine, and reversed the jeep to the right side.

"Emily is going to kill you if he found out." Jaime laughed.

"I'm kidding!" then they both drove off.

In Suomus, Uhrii finally had a leave in the military and was in front of her house. She walked up to the door, and knocked.

"I'm home." She said.

"Welcome back, Uhriri." Said someone laying on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Annelli!" Uhrii shouted. And quickly embraced her twin sister. Annelli said "Okay, okay, enough! Man you sure missed me a lot."

"I sure did!" Uhrii said.

Annelli gave a slight sigh and said "Hey, thanks for the picture, you finally made friends." She said to the slightly crying Uhrii. Both of them embraced each other lovingly.

In the Aircraft carrier 'Soryu' sailing towards Pearl Harbor, Hawaii, United States of Liberion. Yui and Sakura were on deck with nothing to do but play rock-paper-scissors while Indo-sitting next to the bridge.

They were singing the game in Fuso, and Yui usually lost, Sakura laughed and said in Fuso "Boy, how many times have you lost to me already?"

"Shut up! I won't lose to you this time!" Yui yelled.

"Rock, paper, scissors—wha!" their game was interrupted by a strong gust of wind a fast moving object.

"What was that, Sakura-chan?—eh Sakura-chan…?" Yui went. Sakura was already in her striker unit and flew to catch the fast flying object. Sakura flew as fast as she could to find what the object was, until she finally saw what it was.

"Uh, who are you?" Sakura decided to speak Britannian. It was a red headed person who was testing out a Fuso-made jet fighter. She said "Oh, cool! You have rocket propelled strikers! Hey I love how you made this J9Y you Fusonese people made."

"Sakura-chan, you were too fast!" Yui said.

"Hey, race 'yah!" Sakura said to the red head.

"You're on!" the red head and Sakura both flew at great speeds at the same time.

"Hey!" Yui yelled. "No fair…" she sighed…

In the Vatican City, Romagna

Adriana was overlooking the whole of Rome through the St. Peter's Basilica.

"Wow, this spot is so cool!" Adriana shouted out, she looked all around Rome and decided to get a better view. She wondered how, finally she thought of an idea. She tried climbing on the obelisk at the center of the square to get the best view she can.

"Climby! Climby! Climby! Up! Up! Up!" Until finally she found someone already taking that place, it was a man wearing a blue Romagnan army uniform and eating spaghetti while sitting in a squat position.

"Who are you?" Adriana wondered. The man shouted something that frightened Adriana "PASTA!"

Adriana decided to go down the obelisk and go back to the balcony, there she found another person, it was a young girl around twelve years of age and saw her with a plate of Romagnan food, she was petit and she had two pig tails on her, her white Romagnan Air force uniform is highly recognizable, the girl said "You want some? Mama made it for me."

"Sure." Adriana shrugged.

Bishop Farmlands, Britannia

"Olaf, could you pass me that Orange?" said Emil.

"Sure, here catch." Olaf passed the orange to Emil, Olaf wondered "Hey, are you cure, this is what they call rehabilitation? And why a Britannian farm of all places?" Olaf picked up more oranges from the tree and placed it inside the cart, the cart was being manned by Gustav, who had a cast around his right arm.

"Just keep quiet and work hard you two. We have to finish all this together, before sundown." Olaf and Emil snickered and both said "Since when were you relying on your teammates, mister lone-wolf powerful?"

"Just shut up, and pick the oranges!" Gustav shouted.

"Yes sir, big boss sir!" Emil said.

And then a girl who was a part of the Bishop family came in with a trey of tea and crumpets for the three working boys.

"I think you guys deserve a good cup of tea." She was shy around them.

"Whoa, she's cute…" Emil's jaw dropped. The girl was going to put the tea on a table near the orange trees and said. "You should rest a little… gah!" the girl accidentally dropped the crumpets due to nervousness, but Emil managed to run and caught the container before it fell on the soil.

"What happened to that Gallian girl you liked?" Olaf snickered.

"Of course she is still the one whom I love!"

"Oi! The oranges!" Gustav said. Olaf dragged Gustav to the table and asked him to take a break as well, since it was a part of their rehab.

"Wait, right after a crumpet break… now shall I say the prayers?" Olaf said.

In St. Petersburg, Orussia Empire, summer palace.

"After much progress, we managed to settle the crisis in Baltland, and we also managed to prevent a national revolution against us. As I, Tsar Alexander Nicholas Victor Borodin Romanov VI, Emperor of Orussia, will lead all of us, to a better start, where there are no Neuroi to be feared of, no revolution to be led, and where everyone is at peace."

The people of Orussia started to applaud their hands to the speech of the Tsar Alexander.

It was all over the world, when the Tsar was finally able to broadcast. In the Orussia Youth Voluntary Air Squadron base in the Baltic sea. Mikhail was in his room, along with Emily, they were listening on the radio of Alexander's speech, and Mikhail said "Wow, the first Tsar to have broadcasted a speech worldwide." Emily was snuggling on Mikhail's right arm and said "Why did you reject the offer of knighthood?" But someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Mikhail said.

"It Tania and Popkov." Then Dimitri opened the door and Tania asked "We were actually going to have a – nevermind!" Tania looked back and blushed as she interrupted a scene, and dragged Dimitri by the collar and said "C'mon Dimitri."

"We'll see you guys la—ter!" then they both closed the door.

Mikhail looked at Emily and brushed her hair away from her blushing face. He sad gently.

"Why else, it's because I might not be able to fly again when I'm a knight, I might not be able to be in the skies with you, Emily."

"Mikhail…" Emily murmured as she snuggled more on Mikhail's arm and prepared for a soft kiss on her lips. Mikhail slowly said as he was nearer to her lips

"Emily… I love you…"

"I love you too… Mikhail… " Emily said as both their breaths could be felt, Mikhail and Emily kissed with a setting sun outside the window.

"_Being a Magi was a great experience, even if I can no longer fly like that, it does not mean I could not fly again. The Witches around the world and I have something in common after this experience, the Sky is never the limit, and we all fell in love with it…" – Mikhail Kohedub, 510__th__ Joint Fighter Wing: Blaze Witches._

_**~THE END~**_

510th Joint Fighter Wing: Blaze Witches

Mikhail Kozhedub

Tania Kozheduba

Emily Bar

Josephine Steinhoff

Uhrii Puhakka

Jessica Antonia Villamor

Maxine-Helma Ostermann

Yui Shinohara

Jaime 'Jill' Peggy Sutherland

Adriana Visconti

Sakura Ogawa


End file.
